


Лето в Хасецу, или Витькин тысячный журавлик

by Jill_Morigan, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jill_Morigan/pseuds/Jill_Morigan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Жанр: AUРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: необычная находка достается Юри Кацуки в то лето — десятилетний Виктор. А потом в Хасецу приезжает Виктор-взрослый, и тут-то и начинается интересная жизнь в интересное время.Примечание: Если вам кажется, что кроме прочего автор упоролся еще и Крапивиным, вам не кажется. Для вдохновения послужило неисполненное на котором-то из фестов, но в драббл или мини уложиться не получилось совсем. Таймтревел!АУ. Постканонный Юри присматривает за десятилетним Витей, взрослый Витя на это время попал в прошлое/уехал.





	1. Chapter 1

— Родителям-то когда собирался сказать — когда вернутся?  
У Мари хватало разных вредных привычек, но хуже всех была эта, с годами все сильнее отточенная, способность видеть Юри насквозь.  
— Наверно.  
От такой суперспособности был один плюс — Мари можно было почти ничего не говорить словами через рот, никто не тянул клещами никаких признаний. И если спрашивала она все-таки, то спрашивала прямо, не размениваясь на разные вокруг да около.  
— И то правильно, незачем папе с мамой отдых портить. Нафантазаруют себе столько разного, что обратно сорвутся, тебя, засранца, успеть вовремя из петли вынуть, когда ты от несчастной любви вешаться надумаешь.  
— Мари!  
— Ну э. Ну ладно, помешать тебе в одиночестве пережить твои разногласия и конфликты, — так тебе больше нравится, как звучит? Будешь переживать в компании и сидя над тарелкой, хехе.  
От Мари привычно пахло кухней, сигаретами и какими-то ее духами, она была абсолютно невыносимая, когда принималась тискать, щипаться, щекотать под ребрами или устраивать «слива-соплива», всякую эту детскую возню, и с ней было невыносимо хорошо так вот сидеть заполночь на крыльце, дышать мокрой после дождя садовой зеленью, слушать тишину и молчать почти про все сразу. Понимает и так ведь. «Посидим-покурим» это называлось у них, хотя курила только сестренка.  
Небо, кстати, почти полностью очистилось, и отсюда, с крыльца, казалось особенно ярким:  
— Ух, смотри, падает, загадывай желание!  
— Ты совсем балда? Это спутник!  
Мари снова в шутку навалилась, щекоча Юри и обещая, что от тяжести всех его желаний грохнется сам спутник, они снова вполголоса, чтоб не тревожить постояльцев, смеялись, а про себя Юри все равно загадал — собственно, для себя по большей части, что пусть все устроится, хоть как-то, пусть удастся вырулить, потом поправился, чтоб хватило пожеланий для всех. И чтоб мама с папой не болели и ездили отдыхать почаще, чтоб у них были деньги на поездки и чтоб на кого-то можно было оставлять онсэн. И пусть родители Виктора не сердятся больше на Юри — потому что они действительно не хотят ничего плохого. Чтоб нашелся-таки кто-то, кто понравится Мари и кто сможет терпеть ее характер, ну или пусть в этот раз таки ей достанется таки билет на тот концерт, на который зимой раскупили вообще за час, а она не успела, ведь даже прямая трансляция — это совсем не то. И чтоб никто не болел, и чтоб их коты и собаки тоже не болели, пожалуйста. И чтоб самолеты не падали. Чтоб абонент всегда был в сети и отвечал сразу. И пусть уже все как-то решится, рано или поздно все равно решится, качнется или туда, или обратно, так пусть качнется уже, пожалуйста, потому что Юри устал ходить и ждать, когда рванет и рванет ли, потому и трусливо сбежал как можно раньше… И что одному плохо, и без Виктора плохо, и с ним не все ладно, но пусть уже из этого «все сложно» куда-то вырулит, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста…  
Времени как раз хватило, чтоб спутник успел проплыть за деревья и куда-то совсем за горизонт.   
— Спать поползу, — сестренка помотала босыми ногами, потянулась. — И ты ползи, готовку с утра никто еще не отменял.  
Юри кивнул. Он и в самом деле честно собирался еще совсем чуть-чуть посидеть и лечь, но, немного посидев, он вышел на улицу и отправился бродить по Хасецу. Вышел — в летнюю ночь с мокрым шелестом деревьев, с невидимыми ручьями, с огнями где-то далеко в порту и гудками судов; тут даже в эту глухую пору не бывало полностью тихо. А дышалось легко, и вот так же легко в голову пришло решение. Так себе решение, наверно, но это лучше, чем ничего: пусть Виктор приедет. Пусть не постарается приехать, но не приедет, не пообещает приехать и не приедет, а пусть приедет — и тогда можно будет снова стараться не ссориться, стараться вдвоем вырулить из своего болота. А если нет — значит, хватит, это значит, действительно пора уходить. В ночь без шапки, как говорит Юрио.  
Совсем скоро ночь перестала быть ночью — уже вовсю расплывался рассвет. Юри огляделся и даже присвистнул: ну и погулял! Ушел совсем на окраину к порту, хоть на такси чеши обратно, и заблудился так, что толком не объяснишь, куда оно должно приехать. И телефон остался дома, чтоб это самое такси вызвать, и бумажник остался дома, чтоб это такси оплатить… А потом буквально ниоткуда — хотя на самом деле из-за поворота, разумеется, — на дорогу выбрел мальчик.   
Лет десяти, наверно, мальчик, тощий и грязный, в продранных на разбитых коленях штанах — и абсолютно белоголовый, будто выкрашенный особо убойными красками. Мари так разок поэкспериментировала, а потом линяла клоками. Говорят, кладбище — это место, где ночью здорового мужика с битой испугаешься меньше, чем маленькую девочку в белом платье. Здесь кладбища и адских девочек не было, но Юри даже слегка отшатнулся, когда мальчик кинулся к нему просто с отчаяньем:  
— Помогите, я потерялся!  
Глянул из-под длинной неровной челки — абсолютно точно не крашеный, и светлоглазый даже в рассветных сумерках. Какой-то непонятно откуда смутно знакомый. А может, и знакомый, иначе не обратился бы. Или…  
— Пожалуйста!  
И говорящий на русском. Без всякого акцента.  
— Я сам немного заблудился, — ответил Юри. — Ушел далеко от дома, как раз хотел возвращаться. Ты отстал от экскурсии?  
— Нет, попал на лагерном автобусе в аварию, там грохнуло все в поезд, а я как-то вылетел и сначала просто побежал, а потом не нашел, как идти назад. И темно стало, и людей никого нет, я шел-шел по дороге, а потом оказался здесь и утром. И снова никого!  
Мальчик зябко поежился — наверняка продрог ночью в своей летней рубашке — и Юри стащил с себя ветровку:  
— Надевай.   
Лихорадочно он пытался сообразить, что надо в таких случаях. Выходило, что по-любому надо ехать в больницу: ребенок наверняка в шоке и с какими-нибудь еще жуткими повреждениями, ведь иногда в таком состоянии люди даже с переломами рвутся идти. Вон какая ссадина на лбу, да там наверняка и сотрясение мозга есть! Раз не позвонил никуда сам — наверняка телефон или разряжен, или разбит; и угораздило же бросить свой дома на столе.  
К сожалению, поймать удалось только фуру, но хмурый опаздывающий куда-то водитель наотрез отказался делать круг через полгорода и довез их только до дверей Ю-топии.  
В кухне горел свет. Табачный дым плыл облаками, и среди этих облаков сидела Мари. Такая злая, что физдюли уже буквально носились в воздухе.  
— Ну, и как это понимать? Бросил дома телефон и пропал!  
— А что ты не спишь?  
— Поспишь тут! Я уже сидела думала, как тебя найдут и как буду все это говорить маме с папой!  
— Я что, дурак?  
— Угадал, братик! Дурак! А это кто еще?  
За то время, пока ехали, мальчик успел пригреться и задремать, и теперь осоловело хлопал глазами, пытаясь не заснуть прямо на ходу обратно.  
— Ты кто такой?  
— Я не понимаю, что она?.. Что сразу ругается? — шепотом спросил мальчик у Юри.  
— Она просто спросила, кто ты. Мари, познакомься, это… А ты, действительно, кто?  
— Витька. Никифоров. В смысле Виктор.  
Мари, конечно, было не до дурацких розыгрышей. Юри вообще-то тоже. Ведь бывают же совпадения, имена иногда повторяются, фамилии тоже, иногда они повторяются сразу вместе… Но сестренка, кажется, обиделась и рассердилась действительно сильно. В больницу, она сказала, сама попадет с такими шуточками, причем в психиатрическую, вообще-то у нее впереди полный рабочий день и если она сдохнет к вечеру от нервов и усталости, то виноват будет Юри. Потом уставилась на ободранные колени мальчика Вити и, сразу переключившись, велела:  
— Снимай свою рвань, тут все надо обработать! Юри, перекись принеси!  
— А что она опять ругается?  
— Говорит, что твои коленки надо намазать.  
— Не надо!  
Мари по тону поняла уже это «не надо» и переспросила:  
— Заражение крови хочешь?  
Он тоже по тону понял, что угрожают чем-то особенно мерзким.  
— Можно мне телефон? Я только маме позвонить, я быстро!  
Современные дети с рождения окружены всевозможными гаджетами, а этот казался каким-то диким Маугли — долго вертел в руках и, наконец, поинтересовался:  
— Ну, и как этим пользоваться?  
Мари, таки занявшаяся чужими коленями, вопреки сердитому голосу и виду, предельно осторожно убирала поднятую пеной грязь. И в светящиеся на экране цифры мальчик тыкал предсказуемо неловко.  
«Набранный вами номер не существует».  
— Тут тоже говорят на китайском.  
— Это японский. Номер не существует, попробуй набрать правильно.   
— Я все делаю правильно!  
«Набранный вами номер не существует».  
— Дурацкий! — кажется, от шока мальчик успешно начал отходить и благополучно скатывался теперь в истерику. — У вас есть нормальный, с кнопками?! А не такой!  
Он потыкал пальцем в экран — экран послушно листал ярлыки и картинки. Неловкость была очень даже понятная — через всю тыльную сторону ладони тянулся кривой розовый шрам, и Юри знал еще один точно такой же — истончившийся со временем и слегка зашлифованный, но до конца не убравшийся и летом на загорелой коже вполне заметный. По спине не то чтоб холод побежал, наоборот, прошибло потом, но вопрос уже сорвался:  
— Это что? Это… лобзик?  
— Ага, у Мишки. Кровищи было!  
— Думали, что вообще без пальцев останешься, но задело только верх.  
«Набранный вами номер не существует».  
Бред. Ерунда. Или розыгрыш, улыбнитесь, вас снимают скрытой камерой!  
— Почему опять так?!  
Экран мигнул и вернул на место заставку с лохматой собачьей мордой.  
— Это что?  
— Маккачин, остался пока в Петербурге.  
— Нет, вот это!  
Время и дата от тычка сделались крупнее и, кажется, необходимость что-то пояснять пропала. Но странный гость все равно спросил:  
— А календарь на этот год есть? То есть я помню, что тридцатое мая девяносто девятого, но вдруг я ошибся! Мы где-то под Питером? Это Финский залив ведь там? Правда?  
А из глаза — уже здоровенная слезища.  
— Это Хасецу, префектура Сага, Япония. Японское море. День, то есть, утро — двадцатое июня. Год…  
Еще одна слезища оставила мокрый кружок на пыльной штанине.  
— А как мне теперь? Чтоб обратно?


	2. Chapter 2

Во всяких историях и фильмах бывает именно так, что приключения как начнутся — так только и держись, и герои радостно чешут навстречу неизведанному, не заботясь, где им жить и на что есть. Школьники бросают учебу, взрослые — работу, а Юри всегда интересовало, что потом-то? Очень мало директоров компаний или учителей обычно верят в то, что кто-то там отлучался спасать мир. А на самом деле пришлось вертеться буквально без отрыва от повседневных дел.  
Виктор, который мальчик Витя, ревел, слушал сбивчивые заверения, что все будет хорошо и обязательно что-то придумают, потом выхлебал впихнутую Мари кружку горячего молока с медом (кривился, но под ее строгим взглядом даже слова против не сказал) и с этой кружки сморился окончательно прямо там, где сидел. Юри притащил плед и укрыл этому приключенцу побитые ноги, хотя было очень даже тепло. Сам Юри тоже бы с удовольствием поспал, но немного закрутился, а потом оказалось, что уже приближается время подъема. Ничего в Ю-топии не делается само по себе, и на время отдыха мамы с папой на Юри почти полностью легла готовка. Днем и вечером приходила помогать пожилая Сита-сан, утром же отдуваться приходилось в гордом одиночестве. Не так уж и тяжело. А монотонная повседневная работа здорово успокаивала — наверно, еще и поэтому Юри уезжал от своих печалей именно сюда — вот он и успокаивался. И нет-нет, а поглядывал на спящего гостя, слегка завидуя.  
Мари учинила для Юри отдельный допрос, но ничего, кроме того, что Юри успел услышать и увидеть, так и не добилась, зато пришла к тем же выводам:  
— Если он и в самом деле попал в аварию и ему мерещится всякая дрянь, то надо позвать врача. И наверняка об ней уже во всех новостях что-то есть, где искать его группу.  
— Я уже думал, ты скажешь, что надо вернуть его на место, потому что он наверняка чей-то.  
— Придурок! — сестренка сердито приземлила окурок в полную с горкой пепельницу и отправилась забирать с просушки белье, потому что серфинг в сети может немного подождать, а вот постояльцам ждать не следует.   
Поглядывал-поглядывал, а все равно Юри пропустил момент, когда Витя-мальчик проснулся — просто буквально спиной почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд. Найденыш, всклоченный спросонья, потихоньку осматривался:  
— Я надеялся, приснилось.  
— Я думал, вдруг повернусь, а ты исчез. Совсем как из нигде появился на дороге.  
— А. А туалет здесь где?  
Юри спохватился — надо было и проводить до удобств, и выдать одноразовые щетку и пасту, и полотенце…  
— Вели ему нормально умыться! — вдогонку прилетело от Мари. — Знаю я такое, надо чтоб не намочить мыло и сделать вид, что умылся, а именно умыться — Мику приедет где-то в пять.  
— Мику — это тот ботаник, которого ты от хулиганов защищала?  
— Он не ботаник, а доктор Мику, и я вся изовралась, чтоб позвать и чтоб объяснить, откуда здесь взялся этот ребенок. Так что попрошу!  
На всякий случай Юри, памятуя про телефон, быстренько провел обзорный экскурс, что где поворачивать и куда нажимать в санузле; а потом снова возился в кухне и думал, что этот мальчик, который тоже Виктор и даже тоже Никифоров, запросто может взять и испариться обратно в свой год и страну. Исчезнуть обратно.  
Не исчез.  
— Я, кажется, не спросил, как тебя зовут.  
— Кацуки Юри. Юри.  
— Ты в самом деле, что ли, кита… японец? А почему тогда на русском так чешешь? Ты работаешь переводчиком?  
— Тут Япония, тут большинство населения составляют японцы. На русском я так, как ты сказал, чешу, потому что последние несколько лет жил в Питере. А перед этим несколько лет просто учил.  
— А мы английский только в прошлом году начали проходить.  
В сети писали, что одним из главных симптомов сотрясения является тошнота, но это точно было не про мальчика Витю — с предложенным с завтраком (хотя время уже шло между обедом и ужином) он разобрался влет, хотя палочками пользоваться не умел и, сдавшись, попросил вилку. Потом собрал посуду, спросил, где все помыть и помог загрузить в посудомойку еще и все оставшееся:  
— Космическая техника!   
Мари заглянула только раз — Юри напомнила, что еще и надо будет убраться, а мальчику вручила стопку одежды:  
— Посмотрела в кладовке у мамы, кое-что лежало еще от Юри. Твое — все грязное и порвано.  
— А чего?..  
— Говорит, чтоб переоделся.  
— Не буду! Я сейчас назад, чтоб попробовать обратно! То есть спасибо, но правда не надо!  
И понятно, что снова запросто снова упадет в истерику.  
— Эй, Виктор! Ты здесь в безопасности! Просто это действительно надо в стирку.  
— Я пойду, наверно.  
— Дорогу обратно сам найдешь? Ну вот. Давай договоримся, мы попытаемся дойти обратно вместе, но когда я немного разберусь с делами. Твоя одежда сто раз успеет высохнуть. А тебя осмотрит доктор. Или ты придумал аварию?  
— Ничего я не придумал! — но мальчик уже действительно сдался, на жаре наверняка хотелось чего-то полегче, чем плотные джинсы. И наверняка успел припомнить, что если уж ничего не случилось с ним, пока ночевал тут, то сейчас случится навряд ли.  
В футболке и шортах он казался еще более тощим и голенастым, будто маленький и пока еще страшный журавленок. Ободранные части стыдливо прятались под повязками, но несколько роскошных синяков буквально цвели.   
— Кажется, это так себе была идея, — пошутил Юри. — Увидев такие украшения, кто-нибудь позвонит в службу опеки и скажет, что тут ребенка бьют. И морят голодом. И… Виктор, брось швабру!  
— Не брошу. У меня все равно нет денег, чтоб заплатить за еду и остальное.  
— И заставляют работать.  
— Тут этой работы хрен и полхрена.  
— Виктор, будь добр, не ругайся. У меня были очень разные учителя и грубые слова я тоже знаю.  
Мальчик оперся на швабру:  
— Странно, что я именно тут. Потому что ты работаешь переводчиком именно с нашего, русский ведь мало кто учит?  
— Я не переводчик, я спортсмен. А ты здесь, наверно, потому что тут иногда живет еще один Виктор Никифоров. Иногда. В смысле что иногда жил, но сейчас уехал. Может, одинаковые имена как-то притягивают похожих людей?  
— А ты знаешь, как ему позвонить?   
— Знаю, но не буду. Мы немного как бы поссорились, не хочу мешать.  
— А вдруг, если я — как он, но здесь, то он исчез?!  
— Думаю, об этом уже кричали бы на весь интернет.  
Но по спине снова прошибло потом, и Юри решил, что все-таки непременно ну хоть не напрямую позвонит, так просто у кого-либо узнает, все ли в порядке, и можно даже вот прямо сейчас.  
Мику приехал даже чуть раньше обещанного. Неизвестно, что там наврала ему Мари, но лишних вопросов он не задавал; мальчика ласково потрепал по макушке:   
— Привет, Вик-кун!  
Он успокоил, что сотрясения у ребенка нет. Вот ударься чуть левее — наверно, было бы, и пришлось бы швы, а с такими швами можно Гарри Поттера всю оставшуюся жизнь косплеить без грима. И переломов с вывихами тоже не оказалось, а ноги — ну, все мальчишки куда-то залезают и откуда-то падают; домашние работы отлично направят энергию в мирные цели. Мазь от синяков, которая обычно живет в спортивной сумке у Юри, отлично справится с проблемой. Когда Мари заикнулась было об оплате, то доктор Мику отказался от денег, потому что дружба — это святое, но, помявшись и принюхавшись к чудесному запаху супа, сказал, что не отказался бы от ужина. Потому что по домашней кухне скучает, но к маме старается не наведываться слишком часто, потому что мама непременно пытается сватать ему дочерей или внучек своих подруг, а это так себе веселье.  
В сети, будто успокаивая, моталось очередное свежее фото Маккачина.  
А самого Виктора в сети не оказалось.  
За день одежда мальчика Вити успела высохнуть, но — «Ужасная жара, зачем, хочешь взять с собой — возьми сумку!» — все в итоге оказалось в стареньком, еще школьном, рюкзаке Юри. Мари, увидев эти сборы, выдала еще и несколько свежих сладких пирожков и бутылку с водой.  
— Я не люблю такие розыгрыши и передачи со скрытой камерой меня всегда только бесили. Но, Юри, у него с собой сумки никакой не было, а в карманах — никаких документов, ни-че-го. Кроме вот этого.  
«Вот это» было мелким прямоугольным клочком бумаги. Вроде того мусора, который и полагается вытряхивать перед стиркой — автобусный билет. Совсем новенький билет, которые когда-то давно печатались заранее и отрывались от рулона кондуктором по мере надобности, и мелкими буквами город: Санкт-Петербург. Называние города Мари бы не прочитала, а вот цифры — вполне. Номер, цена и год.  
— Погоди, дам еще на всякий случай немного налички. Вдруг что!  
Пешком они не пошли, но и машину брать не стали: Юри выкатил велосипед. На багажнике мальчик Виктор вполне себе уместился, светя бинтами на острых коленках — будто сам неудачно покатался и теперь вынужден оставаться пассажиром. Как будто не странный мальчик из прошлого, которому надо вернуться обратно, а приехавший на каникулы дальний родственник, брат или племянник, или брат или племянник Виктора, такой же беловолосый и голубоглазый. Или сын Виктора — совсем как хотели бы его родители…  
— Попробуем найти место, где ты оказался здесь, оттуда наверняка можно и обратно, — бойко пояснил Юри.  
Мальчик Виктор кивнул:  
— Велик классный!  
— Велик — это ведь?..  
— Велосипед.  
— Ох, точно! Я иногда немного забываю слэнговые слова, извини. Поехали?  
— Поехали!  
И они поехали — по теплым улицам и по длинным вечерним теням. У них тоже была одна тень на двоих — смешная, длинная, будто размазанная; Виктор смешно ойкал в спину, когда встряхивало, и вцеплялся крепче в футболку Юри. С пассажиром кататься оказалось совсем не так просто, а дорога шла под уклон не всегда — но в целом был отличный вечер, с прогулкой, с морским ветром — не считая, конечно, что они так и не нашли места, где встретились.   
Похожее — да, и даже приметный фургон, возле которого останавливали машину, отыскался, но поворот на ту улицу будто натурально исчез — небольшая стена, камни, колючие кусты, а дальше сразу крутой склон, по которому не взобраться. Юри попробовал — не очень-то и вышло, Виктор попробовал — и еще и исцарапался об колючки так, будто подрался с дикой кошкой.  
— Назад? — осторожно спросил Юри, совсем не представляя, как в таком случае все пойдет дальше, но мальчик только отмахнулся:  
— Я не сольюсь! Не дождетесь!  
Склон они одолели, неизвестно с какой попытки упершись в стену склада, а потом съезжали обратно к брошенному в кустах велосипеду. Исцарапанные теперь уже все равномерно, потные и злые.  
— Ссобойку распотрошим? — предложил мальчишка, и, не дожидаясь ответа, полез в рюкзак.  
После лазания по горкам пирожки все просто улетели.  
— А пойдем к морю? Поплавать бы сейчас!  
— Темнеть начинает! — всполошился Юри. — И тут — не городской пляж!  
— Нельзя? Прогонят?  
— Никто не прогонит, но и спасать никто не будет, и вдруг здесь медузы?  
— Значит, можно! — уже на ходу радостно прокричал Виктор. Рюкзак, шорты и футболка полетели на песок, кроссовки — в кучу оставленных приливом прелых водорослей, а сам он — с разбега в воду. Юри как раз успел дотащить до воды буксующий велосипед (обещая мальчику Виктору, что он или утонет, или его вот прямо сейчас съедят морские твари), а этот уже выбирался обратно, горестно подвывая.  
— Что?!  
Юри, кажется, с самого начала знал, что ничем хорошим это все не кончится. И этот вечер, и вообще все эти приключения, и просто вот это все.   
— Что? Медуза? Поранился?  
— Она щиплется!  
В этот момент Юри понял, что значит «отлегло от сердца»:  
— А о чем ты думал, Вик-кун, когда лез разбитыми ногами в соленую воду?  
— О том, что ни разу не был на море! Которое настоящее теплое! На котором я не был!  
— Ох, Вик-кун! Погоди, там в бутылке немного осталась питьевая вода, сейчас смоем…  
Мокрый ребенок принялся отлеплять разбухшие повязки от саднящих коленок, страдальчески шипя и охая.  
— Ну, и стоило оно того, наплавался?  
— И стоило! А теперь можно и в приют.  
— Тебе не понравилось в Ю-топии? У меня дома?  
— Понравилось.  
— Тебе хочется к другим детям?  
— Нет! И ни в какой приют я не хочу! Но куда теперь мне еще идти?  
— Пойдем домой, Вик-кун.  
— Твоя жена нас обоих выгонит. Не очень-то она была рада.  
— Моя кто? Мари — моя старшая сестра! Ты что, ее боишься?  
— Никого я не боюсь!   
— Значит, пойдем.  
По большей части обратно пришлось именно что идти, а не ехать, и вернулись они уже совсем в темноте. Мари, будто услышав их, вышла под свет фонариков на кухонное крыльцо, и, кажется, совсем не удивилась, что вернулись они оба.   
— Я постелила ему в комнате, в которой жил Юрио, а ужин найдете сами. Надеюсь, никуда сегодня больше вы не собираетесь, потому что я просто с ног валюсь.  
— Мы тоже!  
Юри и вправду чувствовал, что нагулялся на неделю вперед, мальчик тоже усердно прятал зевок. А день завтра предстоял длинный, как и все дни здесь.


	3. Chapter 3

Вместо того, чтоб провести время в размышлениях о том, как теперь быть дальше, Юри для начала подлейшим образом проспал до самого будильника. И до повтора будильника, и только на втором повторе смог оторвать себя от постели. Все-таки лучше всяких успокаивающих и снотворных действовали тонна работы и пешие шатания по городу после нее. Вчера, например, даже дойти до катка сил не осталось, только предупредить Юко, что убегался, как собака и что обязательно откатает еще упущенное, но потом.  
Потом — это после всех утренних и дневных дел, которых в Ю-топии всегда было полным-полно, даже если не в сезон. Так, что обычно под вечер идея устроить отпуск родителям обычно уже не казалась такой гениальной, ноги и руки гудели, а мозги пухли от сестричкиных указаний…  
— Юри, ну ты что, спишь там?  
Юри и в самом деле будто очнулся от сна окончательно, лишь загрузив в себя завтрак.  
Виктор снова не исчез. И поднялся сам, без будильника, хотя и было тихо, — наверняка снова был голодным после вчерашних скитаний. После мази синяки уже частично побледнели и пожелтели, хотя все еще выглядело довольно кошмарно. Он шепотом поинтересовался:  
— А можно я не буду с утра суп?  
На остальное Виктор поначалу тоже слегка скривился (Юри сделал себе заметку готовить для утра какую-нибудь кашу или что-то еще, надо спросить, что будет ребенку привычнее), но смел буквально влет, а потом перетаскал всю посуду в мойку.  
— Долго это все равно продолжаться не может. Мику говорил, что все равно надо будет что-то делать с документами, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Ребенок не должен быть здесь прислугой, ему нужен дом. И школа нужна, и лучше — чтоб где-то на родине…  
— Мы пытались вчера вернуться, но не вышло!  
— Я же не выгоняю, я просто говорю про документы. Может, Мику знает, как можно будет это провернуть по-быстрому. А ты — смотри получше за этим поросенком, в смысле хотя бы здороваться с людьми по-нормальному научи. И еще — ты мне когда обещал караоке настроить? На той неделе или на поза-той?  
Виктор, конечно, сунулся к караоке следом за Юри и так и завис:  
— А можно я?..  
— Если оно вообще еще не умерло от старости и как-нибудь починится. Лучше бы само…  
И снова завертелось — махать швабрами, убираться, заставить сушилку прекратить чудить, обедать, собирать посуду после гостей, проследить за выгрузкой продуктов и устроить в холодильнике игру в тетрис... Бабах! Перелетая через порог, Виктор умудрился не выронить поднос и ничего не разбить из посуды, зато снова приложился ногами. И сильно приложился — промолчать-то почти промолчал, а слезы из глаз поползли сами.  
— Ну-ка, хватит с тебя на сегодня! Бросай все, помощник, и иди отдыхай, ешь свежие пирожки или, пока народу мало и никому не надо, ты в караоке хотел попеть…  
Все было исполнено — Виктор быстренько стащил еще горячий ан-пан и, будто и не ушибался, быстро сбежал в зал — только пятки засверкали.  
— Шустрый такой сынок у Виктора! — покачала головой Сита-сан. Старушка она была неплохая, но очень уж любопытная, и Мари пришлось врать ей еще хлеще, чем бывшему однокласснику, а недостающие детали и несостыковки Сита-сан отлично домыслила сама.  
А потом началась песня из старого кино про утонувший в океане корабль.  
Виктор был похож не только на голенастого журавленка, но и на помойного котенка, лохматого и с его торчащими ушами — обычный ребенок. А не кукольный маленький ангел, и точно навряд ли он умел петь — и сейчас пел именно он. Непонятно, откуда только голос брался, такой, чтоб заполнить собой весь зал, все пространство Ю-топии, на весь Хасецу, да так, чтоб не только примолкли гости, но и заслушалась глуховатая Сита-сан, и даже начинавшийся было снаружи дождь тоже будто стих. Чтоб потом с новой силой загреметь, и непонятно, гроза там с неба или аплодисменты. Или Мари нечаянно свернула на пол пустой противень.  
Мальчик раскланялся, будто на сцене, даже не забыв пробормотать свежевыученное «Спасибо!»  
— А ты говорил, что английский только-только начал изучать.  
— Ну да. Кроме песен я дальше здрасте-привет почти ничего не могу, а песни мы учили сами. Я нашел мало, которых знаю, потому что читать тоже плохо могу... Пока никому не надо, можно снова я, да?  
«Аллилуйя» удалась еще лучше — видно, Виктор распелся, а может, еще и настроение попало с дождливым днем такое. Во дворе мок, заслушавшись, почтальон, а новопришедшие гости старались ступать вдоль стенки абсолютно бесшумно.  
Третьим оказался «Лети, лети, ангел!» — и тут микрофон исхитрился сдохнуть обратно, буквально на руках у певца. Так обычно бывает в фильмах про школьные рок-группы, и вот теперь Юри оказался словно сам один из героев, убирая громкость музыки почти на самый минимум, чтоб не перекрывала голос. Показал «виктори» из своего угла, будто из-за настоящего звукорежиссерского пульта. Если не вспоминать, что прыгнул в эти школьные дорамы прямиком из фантастического попаданства, то вообще зашибись.  
_…У Эда внешность кинозвезды,_  
У Эда королевская улыбка.  
Он ездит на байке вместо автомобиля,  
Я хочу быть его другом…  
А на этом, собственно, знакомые Виктору песни и закончились, и он, откланявшись снова, сбежал обратно в кухню.  
— Как же ты здорово! Ты как настоящая рок-звезда, Вик-кун!  
Ребенок мало что понял, но смутился и поморщился на эту «звезду»:  
— Жаль, что так мало знакомых, а наших вообще совсем нет…  
— Накачаем из сети, если хочешь! — щедро предложил Юри. — А хочешь, поехали сейчас на каток со мной?  
— Сейчас же лето, какой каток?  
— В Ледовый Замок, там можно кататься круглый год. Мы с Виктором там тренируемся… ну или сейчас вот я тренируюсь, пока каникулы.  
— Вы и правда спортсмены, да?  
— Самые настоящие. Э, ну-ка, надень дождевик!  
Конечно, дождевик Мари был Виктору совсем-совсем велик, и рукава пришлось подворачивать до мало-мальски вменяемого вида, но в целом — какой-то пакет на ножках получился, даже самому мальчику было смешно. Наверно, если б Виктор, взрослый, поддался уговорам родителей, то, может быть, Юри вот так же бы дурачился с его детьми, светлоглазыми и светловолосыми и почти верил бы потихоньку, что на самом деле это и его дети тоже. А вдруг папа и в самом деле не ошибался и одна из прапрабабушек была дочерью английского торговца? Ну или, как недовольно замечала Анна-сан, «если тебе так оно нравится», то суррогатную мать можно было найти азиатку, и тогда бы можно было думать, что дети удались похожими на Юри. И даже если бы Виктор, упорно отмахивающийся от слов матери, потому что еще слишком молод и вообще в приютах шикарный выбор уже готовых детей, вдруг бы сам привел в дом Вик-куна, сказав то же, что и всем говорила Мари...  
— Ты не звонил ему?  
— Кому?  
— Ну, тому Никифорову. Где он?  
Мелодрама закончилась так же быстро, как успела в красках нарисоваться в голове у Юри, и пришлось выныривать обратно — даже не в бытовую комедию, а снова в фантастику. Юри повернул ключ, включил дворники и ответил:  
— Нет. Мы же немного поссорились. Но я звонил общим знакомым, они говорили, что все в порядке.  
Хотя, конечно, в душе ворочалось смутное понимание, что ни черта там не в порядке на самом деле — потому что, как назло, все-все видели Виктора, но где-то на днях или на той неделе, даже его родители. Из всех только Юрио, будто почувствовав неладное, предложил:  
— Что, совсем посрались? Хочешь, заеду дам Витьке волшебного пенделя? Когда вернусь, правда, я не дома…  
Юри вежливо отказался, но Плисецкий точно сам мог решить, что лучше ему делать.  
А еще — потому что осторожно расспрашивал мальчика Виктора о родителях и остальном, и, если не считать спутанного домашнего адреса и несуществующего номера телефона, то Вик с пугающей точностью называл и даты, и имена — что там помнил Юри и что оставалось неизменным и в те давние годы.  
Лед, кроме прочего, был тоже средством успокоиться и местом подумать. Особенно если прийти вечером, когда тут уже будет почти безлюдно.  
И правильно, первым делом здесь можно было столкнуться даже не с Юко, а с ее тройняшками, отлучавшимися из Ледового Замка, кажется, только чтоб сходить в школу и переночевать дома, а уж эти точно не пропускали самых важных деталей:  
— А это кто?  
— Весь белый, как молоко!  
— Он будет у тебя учиться?  
— Или с нами?  
— А в школе учишься?  
— Мог бы и поздороваться!  
— Это ваш с Виктором ребенок? Вы родили его из пробирки?  
— Он не понимает вас, девочки. Это — тоже Виктор.  
— Лутц!  
— Аксель!  
— Тулуп!  
— Здравствуй, Вик-кун! — хором заголосили тройняшки.  
— Ой, нет, снова! — встрепенулся мальчик. — Опять! Викун-ссыкун, вы все нарочно, что ли?  
— Ссы-кун! — воспитанно повторили девочки, и сильно удивились вытянувшемуся лицу гостя и его жалобному «Нет!».  
— Нет! — следом наконец понял все это возмущение Юри. — Не надо это повторять! На русском это слово — грубое, и рифма грубая!  
— Мат? — понимающе уточнила, кажется, Аксель.  
Про что-про что, а про мат они усвоили давно и сразу.  
— Вик-ку… Виктор, если они станут называть тебя просто Вик, ты ведь не обидишься?  
— Вико!  
— Викки!  
— Викуро, — нашлась третья. — Он будет Викуро. Тогда и рифмы не получится.  
Мальчик разрешил:  
— Пусть лучше так. Они меня тоже не поймут?  
— Наверно, нет. Но договориться с ними можно попробовать. Можно для начала сказать: «Меня зовут Викуро, позаботьтесь обо мне, пожалуйста!»  
Девочки вообще любят опекать, так что слова про заботу решили понять буквально, утащив мальчика с собой:  
— Мы поможем ему подобрать коньки!  
— А Викуро-кун уже где-то выступает или только учится?  
— Он… — ответа Юри, разумеется, никто не стал ждать, все уже исчезли за стойками с коньками.  
— Он просто копия отец, правда? — удивленно вздохнула Юко где-то у плеча. — Виктор приехал мириться и привез с собой дитя своей прежней любви?  
— Виктор не приехал. А мальчишка просто сбежал из дома и как-то смог добраться сюда, — Юри даже не пришлось самому ничего выдумывать, только повторить готовое за Мари.  
— Такую историю испортил, эх. Я уже представляла себе, как он стоял на твоем пороге под дождем, весь несчастный, раскаявшийся, босой и с младенцем в подоле, а ты благородно впустил его в свой дом. Все плохо?  
Тут тоже не пришлось врать, и на этот раз можно было сказать абсолютную правду:  
— Нет, Юко, все не плохо. Все просто никак — это хуже, потом что устал ждать, чтоб хоть куда-то качнулось, туда или сюда… Пойду разминаться. Твои девицы там Вик-ку… Викуро не замучают?  
— Ну только если слегка затискают. Но я прослежу, чтоб не сильно.  
Лед успокаивал. Тут можно было не думать или думать о чем-то абсолютно левом; так даже лучше — голова иногда больше мешает рукам и ногам.  
Дорожка. Надо вместе с Мари придумать, как сделать документы для Вика. Хотя бы медицинскую страховку, потому что Мику прав, все хорошо только до первых серьезных травмы или вируса. А когда будет страховка, то можно будет заняться и остальными. Может, мама с папой что-то тоже посоветуют и помогут, когда вернутся.  
Флип. Надо таки позвонить Виктору и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Придумать какой-нибудь дурацкий предлог и позвонить.  
Дорожка. Или не звонить, ведь сам же хотел, чтоб время немного помогло расставить все по своим местам. В крайнем случае, Юрио может заехать за вещами, если его попросить. Или не просить. В конце концов, не так сильно он оброс бытом за последние пять лет, чтобы было, по чему скучать. Кроме собаки, наверно.  
Флип. Да, без Маккачина будет плохо и грустно. Можно позвонить и спросить, как здоровье у старичка.  
Кораблик. Или не звонить. Потому что страшно, а вдруг абонент окажется вне зоны доступа или вовсе окажется, как позавчера, — набранный вами номер не существует. То есть как это не существует! — все видели Виктора совсем недавно, даже Анна-сан, хотя и говорила это Юрио, как обычно — будто через силу.  
Веселье началось, когда на лед вытащили Вика: кажется, он чуть ли не впервые надел коньки и теперь начисто забыл, как передвигаться на своих двоих.  
— Не умеет, — подвела итог одна из девочек.  
— Придется учить.  
— Юри! — растянувшийся лягушонком Виктор пытался подняться на две конечности, но пока получалось только на четыре. — Юри, они что-то страшное замышляют? У них лица такие!  
— Юри! А можно Викуро в школу с нами пойдет?  
— Он все равно ничего не понимает, он пока только благодарит и здоровается.  
— А мы его учить тогда тоже будем!  
— Викуро-кун, ты попал. Они на самом деле замышляют — хотят учить тебя!  
Учительницы из тройняшек были того, слегка своеобразные.  
— Оооой! — для разнообразия Вик проехал по льду не пузом, а задом. — Я в вашем Хасецу в сплошной синяк превращусь скоро!  
— Юри, Юри, а можно завтра после школы сразу прийти к вам?! Мы принесем прописи и старые учебники!  
— Юри, а там в раздевалке на всю стену этот Виктор Никифоров висит. А что этот Виктор, он такой знаменитый, раз на плакате? Как Плющенко?  
За долгий день мальчик набегался, и после катка уже выдохся окончательно, задремав в машине и за столом потом клюя носом над тарелкой. И даже не очень пытался изобразить стойкость и не рвался помогать с уборкой, когда Юри решительно направил его в сторону умывальни:  
— Споласкиваться и быстро спать, соловьеныш!  
На всякий случай Юри отнес в маленькую комнату стакан согретого молока и ан-пан, притащил для Вика чистую пижаму, вытряхнул снова попытавшегося заснуть на ходу Вика из-под душа, по уши обернул в полотенце и размазал гель по всем старым и паре свежих синяков… И натолкнулся на взгляд Мари, будто на стенку — какой-то очень жалобный и снова все-все понимающий насквозь.  
— Наверно, это плохо, что такие пары не могут рожать детей. Наверняка бы тут бегало штук пять таких Викторов, свинячили, всех бы доставали, разносили все к чертям собачьим, дрались и таскали пирожки, а мама с папой бы пилили меня, чтоб следила за языком, потому что они научатся от меня плохому. А ты бы был чокнутая мамаша, готов в зубах таскать. Киёику мама.  
Мари похлопала себя по карманам в поисках пачки.  
— Или нет. Скатились бы в ту же херню, что и остальные, — пытались бы за счет плодячки склеивать разваливающийся брак, а эта идея обычно полное дерьмо идея. Было бы только гораздо больше несчастного народу в итоге. Гони спать этого подкидыша, хочешь — приходи еще посидим покурим.  
Ох и паршивая же суперспособность — видеть насквозь, и непонятно, кому с нее хуже — самой сестре или всем, кто попадется ей на пути. Дождь снова начинал утихать, но сидеть долго совсем расхотелось: вдруг она прочитает в его голове еще что-то откровенно паршивое? Совсем-совсем паршивое: телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "…У Эда внешность кинозвезды,  
> У Эда королевская улыбка.  
> Он ездит на байке вместо автомобиля,  
> Я хочу быть его другом…"  
> Golden Earring – Going to the Run


	4. Chapter 4

Утро, солнце с самого утра, будильник, кухня, кофе, чтоб проснуться и начать действовать.  
Мальчик Виктор не очень-то и разоспался, хотя, конечно, провалялся дольше всех, и за столом оказался все еще немного сонный. Завтрак (на этот раз, очевидно, более привычный) однако он склевал быстро и тоже потихоньку очнулся и включился в процесс, осторожно потрусив Мари за рукав и поинтересовавшись на английском у нее:  
— Мэри, помогать?  
Мари вытащила откуда-то из шкафов робу, наверно, тоже когда-то принадлежавшую Юри, когда он помогал родителям после школы, потому что маленькую, но в точности такую, в каких ходили все работники Ю-топии:  
— Сначала — надевать.  
И пояснила:  
— Меньше будет привлекать внимания. Наверно.  
Как же там меньше привлекать! Помощник не просто так рвался браться за все подряд:  
— Юри, а потом после дел можно мне будет что-то накачать из сети, музыку?  
— Конечно, напомни, чтоб я отдал тебе свой старый ноутбук.  
— Ноутбук, — мальчик даже прижмурился, смакуя слово. — Ноутбук. Юри, а можно после работы еще и на море? У меня ноги зажили, и я недолго!  
— Тут нет нормального пляжа!  
— А я на нем не лежать буду! Я купаться, а плавать умею, а потом вернусь и все-все полы помою!   
— Утонешь — обратно не приходи!  
Мечта поплавать в море окончательно взбодрила Виктора, он окончательно осмелел и под ногами крутился больше вчерашнего — наверно, это он был в нормальном своем режиме. Старый ноутбук был еще на ходу, просто иногда притормаживал и обшарпался до состояния полной развалины, но если не таскать никуда, а просто поставить на стол, то очень даже годная техника. А еще у него клавиши были в наклейках — кириллица, еще из тех давних времен, когда Виктор смотрел с плакатов в комнате, а Юри на досуге обвешивал все, до чего добирался, табличками со словами — чтоб быстрее запомнить. Кстати, может, повесить такие таблички для Вика, но слова японские?..  
Мари не сказать, чтоб была сильно довольна, когда Юри собрался удрать на берег вместе с Виком, но только предупредила, что потом надо еще будет разобраться в кладовке, а обед сам себя не приготовит.  
— Мы не очень долго, правда!  
— Иди уже, киёику мама.  
Ну, она никогда не ошибалась, а даже не маленький ребенок должен быть под надзором, потому что чужое место, потому что наверняка про плаванье он присочинил, потому что могут быть медузы, да хоть на осколок можно наступить босой ногой!.. Медуз и осколков там не нашлось; Вик и в самом деле умел плавать, и барахтался в море так аппетитно, что Юри, не сдержавшись, тоже полез в воду. Они немного побрызгались, покачались на волнах, погонялись друг за другом, слегка охрипли, Вик еще несколько раз нырнул, спрыгнув с плеч Юри, а возвращались совсем бегом, поняв, что загулялись лишку. Так что на кухне, пока Юри царил над кастрюлями и сковородками, мальчик сам взялся за чистку и нарезку наравне с Ситой-сан.  
— Какой сынок шустренький, беленький, как снежок! — умилялась старушка.  
Можно было бы провести и день, и два, подробно объясняя, как и что найти и как вытащить из сети, но для начала Юри просто показал, как набрать песен для караоке, и на этом, собственно, весь обзор закончился. Вик натаскал их десятка три-четыре, и при первом же кивке, мол, можно, снова воссоединился в зале с экраном и с реанимированным микрофоном. Удивительно, но народу здесь сегодня было гораздо больше, и, кажется, Юри стало понятно почему — ждали. Вика ждали.  
Этот чудо-ребенок ожидающих не подвел, хотя спел только десяток из найденного, завершив этот маленький концерт снова на бис «Лети, лети, ангел!», а вот Мари впала в мрачность. Помахала пятерней перед глазами все еще витавшего в мире мелодий Юри:  
— Ну что, братик, крышка нам или не крышка, но если служба опеки еще не заинтересовалась им, то теперь точно заинтересуется. И почему мы заставляем ребенка работать, и почему заставляем петь в баре.   
— Мы что-нибудь придумаем!  
— Без документов — это вообще дерьмо. Мику говорил — до первого серьезного…  
Права она оказалась. Ну или точнее доктор Мику оказался прав, потому что после обеда Вик быстро скис и пожаловался, что все жжется, вправду сделался весь красным, как ошпаренный — и Юри бодренько упал в панику, даже не хотел на каток. Как же хорошо, что у старшей сестры оказались такие полезные знакомства — док приехал сам. Слегка отругал за то, что выпустили ребенка бегать и купаться по самому солнцепеку — такого-то бледного! Потом, набрызгав всего Вика обычной пеной от ожогов, посоветовал воздержаться на сегодня от прогулок — и после щедро предложенного вкусного обеда сделался совсем добрым, пообещав, что хотя бы страховкой и хотя бы временными документами займется, пожалуй, сам и прямо сейчас. Есть у него знакомые…  
Все хорошо, проблемой меньше — хотя перед одноклассником Мари уже становилось неловко.  
На катке Юри атаковали тройняшки, услышали, что мальчик не придет и немедленно сбежали «навестить бедненького Викуро»; а Юко, чтоб забрать их, после тренировки потом подвезла до самой Ю-топии.  
Языковый барьер не такой уж барьер, если есть ноутбук и автопереводчик. И интернет. Тройняшки с Виком отлично заобщались: не только обложили его горой тетрадок, но и зажалели его, по уши вымазанного от солнечных ожогов, тоже по самые уши. Они притащили новому знакомому тонну сладостей, а не иначе в качестве языковой практики скачали ему оба сезона «Плохих героев». Электронный переводчик работал коряво, но исправно в обе стороны, дети смеялись в комнате наверху и не хотели расходиться. Пожалуй, сегодня, несмотря на познакомившегося со злым летним солнцем Вика, был отличный день. Ну или почти отличный, если бы не абонент, который не отвечает или временно недоступен. Ну и Мари, которой смысла врать нет и которая все это, похоже, уже знает.  
Не факт, что хороший день и заканчивается отлично.  
Юри велел не очень-то засиживаться в сети и не очень-то верил в то, что Виктор его послушает; а какой ребенок, дорвавшись до сериала, станет выключать себе все, особенно если полдня не бегал на воздухе, а валялся дома? Но уже по свету оказалось, что Вик, похоже, и не думал ложиться.  
— Викуро! Вик, нельзя столько долго смотреть кино! Все ты не посмотришь, а глаза испортишь и режим надо соблюдать!  
Вик повернул от монитора свое лицо с красно полыхающими в пятнах мази щеками:  
— Я теперь знаю, кто он и кто ты! И что вы оба пидарасы!  
— Эм… Ну, спасибо всемирной сети и что Лутц, Аксель и Тулуп научили тебя ею пользоваться. Не повторяй таких слов, пожалуйста, хотя бы при них. Хватит, выключай уже, а то завтра — это и так уже сегодня.  
— Руки свои грязные убери, придурок! А я еще охреневал, все ли в вашей Японии такие добрые или ты один такой! А ты — вон такой!  
— Вик… Виктор, люди везде разные, и в сети тоже, и плохого напечатать и наговорить могут везде.  
— И даже на фотках, где вы, бля, лижетесь?!  
— Вик, давай все вопросы утром. Хорошо?  
— Нет! Плохо! И утро я не буду ждать и уйду!  
— А куда?  
Вик не сразу, но все-таки, очевидно, включил голову, сообразив, что идти ему в неизвестность совсем не улыбается, и замолк.  
— Ну вот. И ругаться тоже не надо, по крайней мере, лучше без мата. Я-то эти слова знаю, а вот если их случайно выучат девочки, будет некрасиво. Спокойной ночи, Викуро.  
Но спуститься к себе Юри не спустился — краем уха поймал невнятный щенячий скулеж и вернулся.  
— Вик, ты здесь в безопасности. Даже если ты начитался каких-то гадостей… Ну или не гадостей, все просто вышло так…  
Вик дернул плечом, но хоть спасибо не оттолкнул, и пробормотал в подушку:  
— Мне действительно некуда идти. Совсем. Я умер, Юри.  
— Для мертвого ты слишком шумный.  
— Ты не понимаешь! Смотри, что я нашел! Искал про себя, а нашел про вас и про вон что!  
Мари искала в сводке происшествий за ближайшую неделю, но не нашла ровным счетом ничего, Юри на удачу пытался искать на русскоязычных сайтах информацию двадцатилетней и более давности, но там тоже как-то было пустовато и мало что хранилось с такой давности в электронном виде… Увы, всемирная паутина и пришла, и распространилась там немного позже.  
— Смотри!  
Эта новостная статья была сильно моложе тех, которые искал Юри, и вовсе не в списке происшествий. Крохотная заметка о том, что …«в канун пятилетней годины был установлен памятник жертвам трагедии в Молодежном, когда автобус с отказавшими тормозами, везший в летний лагерь школьников, врезался на переезде в товарный поезд»…  
— Мы все погибли. Я не помню, как выбрался из автобуса на дорогу, я саму аварию помню плохо, только что просто было очень громко и сильно ударило, а все так кричали... Юри, а вы всегда жили здесь или на самом деле тоже?  
— Мы жили здесь всегда, и пока что совсем не «тоже».  
Юри осторожно протянул руку к белой макушке, погладил, но слов у него почти не нашлось. А еще у мертвых не бывает таких теплых сердитых затылков и они не пахнут пеной от ожогов и без меры съеденными шоколадками.  
— А тот Виктор, с которым ты… ну…  
Юри уже открывал рот, чтоб сказать, что все непременно будет хорошо, но вопрос застал его врасплох, так что правда сорвалась сама:  
— Абонент не отвечает или временно недоступен. Я не знаю, что думать, Вик-ку… Викуро. Не знаю.


	5. Chapter 5

В остаток ночи, когда все-таки удалось, сожрав, правда, полтаблетки, немного поспать, то мерещилась всякая муть: Юри убегал от разваливающегося автобуса, врезался в стену склада на крутом склоне недалеко от порта, а автобус его таки догонял и придавливал. Так и проснулся, буквально размазанный по постели тяжелой и сопящей мохнатой тушей.  
— Маккачин!  
Пес обрадованно замолотил хвостом и кинулся слюнявить лицо Юри, бесцеремонно топчась лапами по одеялу и по самому Юри. В свете последних дней и ночного разговора, Юри почти совсем бы не удивился, если бы Маккачин тоже оказался в Ю-топии сам по себе, но первым делом уперся взглядом в чемодан возле дверей. Знакомый такой до всех мелких обшарпанностей, синий и с брелоком-башней из Парижа и с бирками из аэропорта на ручке.  
— Сюрприз думал сделать! — обрадовал обнаружившийся в комнате взрослый Виктор, веселый, хоть и явно недоспавший.  
— Абонент не отвечал.  
— Так у меня еще дома сперли! Вытащили наверняка где-то в метро! Пока новый купил и дошел восстановил номер! Ну и пока летел, то отключать пришлось.  
Юри подскочил и кинулся по лестнице наверх, ожидая, что там будет пусто, закрытая дверь и даже думая, не показалось ли ему все, но Виктор-ребенок был на месте. Пускал слюни и сопел в две дырки, упинав куда-то подушку, среди горы фантиков от шоколада и трогательно приобнимая выключенный ноутбук.  
— Это кто еще? — не сильно отстал Виктор.  
— Ты веришь в фантастику?  
— Нет.  
— Значит, и мне можешь не верить: пришелец из прошлого.  
— Ну ладно, верю. Даже удивительно, какое у тебя уже взрослое прошлое!  
— Да нет же, из твоего!  
— Э. А вот с этого момента — поподробнее. Что я о себе не знаю и почему оно именно здесь?  
— Ты не поверишь, но он родился в один год с тобой. В один месяц, в один день и у родителей с теми же именами, в том же городе, и зовут его точно, как тебя! А потом — попал в аварию и оказался здесь, и я его нашел!  
— Розыгрыш, что ли?  
— Нет. Мне кажется, что, не удивляйся, это маленький ты, наверно.  
Виктор начал смеяться — громко, на весь этаж, со своим хищно-белым оскалом и слезами из опухших от недосыпа глаз. Так, что прискакавший следом Маккачин поднял лай — потому что любил «наводить порядок», независимо ругаются ли там люди и веселятся.  
— Ладно, сдаюсь. Хорош уже прятать камеру.  
— Виктор, это не шутка. Я бы так не стал.  
— В смысле не шутка?  
— В смысле что совсем не шутка. У него даже шрам на руке как у тебя!  
— Это мать, что ли, на мозг тебе таки докапала с маленькими ножками и прочей херотой? Я не спорю, она обычно хочет, как лучше, но ты сам не видишь, что ли, если она ведет себя как…  
— Сам ты припизднутый, — ребенок не только успел проснуться, протянуть загребущие руки к собаке, оценить ситуацию, но и расслышать сказанное совсем шепотом. И ответить вперед Юри, который, может, и не всегда любил Анну-сан, но точно не собирался это таким образом озвучивать. Ну вот, собственно, и поговорили.  
— Так, подарочек, а теперь без дураков — как зовут?  
— Витька я! Никифоров!  
— Но он — это я!  
— Значит… — мальчишка замялся на секунду, а потом выдал: — Значит, это ты в первом классе не дошел до дома и в штаны наделал, потому что в сортире десятиклассники курили и говорили матом, а ты их боялся до усрачки и поэтому заходить не стал!  
Светлокожие и светловолосые вообще краснеют легко, и теперь перед Юри будто две свеклы оказались, большая и маленькая.  
— Ерунда это! Со всеми могло быть!  
— А еще в первом классе дружился с Федькой, только потому что у него был видак и кассеты!  
— И что. Тоже со всеми.  
Мальчишка нахмурился, покосившись на Юри, будто прикидывал, стоит ли ему знать, но все-таки сказал:  
— Найда. У меня была Найда.  
И тут-то Виктор-взрослый закончил веселиться. Вообще.  
— Я нашел ошейник на помойке у маринкиного дома. Возле заборов. Когда мы прятались.  
— От кого я прятался?  
— А хрен этих козлов знает, я будто спрашивал! Меня не нашли, а я нашел ошейник. И поэтому — Найда.  
— Найда?  
— Собака, овчарка. Большая, умная и теплая.  
— Ты никогда не рассказывал мне про собак, которые были до Маккачина.  
— Я никому никогда про нее не рассказывал, потому что у меня не было собаки. То есть была, но я ее придумал! У меня был настоящий собачий ошейник для придуманной собаки.  
— У тебя в детстве были воображаемый друг и энурез? Поэтому так реагируешь на слово «ссыкун»? — уточнил Юри.  
— Я хочу генетическую экспертизу!  
— Это было бы здорово! Только в Хасецу ее сделать не получится, нужно ехать как минимум в Сагу. Или лучше в Фукоку, ты сможешь этим заняться?  
По всем поджилкам пробежал холодок, хотя потом прошибло, будто под софитами. Потому что потом не останется шанса свести все к шутке и розыгрышу, вообще никакого. Не то чтоб Юри сильно сомневался, но вдруг, но вдруг?  
— В смысле необязательно сегодня, ты ведь наверняка устал, да?  
— Не то чтоб, но еще раз метнуться в Фукоку сегодня точно не осилю. Отвалюсь пойду. Присоединишься, м?  
— Фубля, — это прокомментировал ребенок. — Я вырос в пидараса.  
— Я тебе за такие слова щас язык с мылом помою, — пообещал Виктор-взрослый.  
— Себе помой.  
— Викуро, не сквернословь! Виктор, будешь завтракать сейчас или потом, когда встанешь?  
Виктор на «встанешь» непременно что-то бы спошлил, и сейчас тоже тихонько шепнул на ухо, что когда встанет, то… Слух у Виктора-маленького был слишком уж острый, будто у зверюшки, поэтому он снова скорчил «блевательное» лицо и посоветовал:  
— Язык помой, буэ.  
Но подзатыльника, который уже носился в воздухе, ждать не стал, а унесся вниз.  
— Если это все-таки не розыгрыш…  
— То характер у тебя был иногда хуже, чем у Юрио?  
— Как вы его терпите?  
— Никак. Нет ничего, что надо терпеть. То есть, конечно, он любит отовсюду падать и разбивать себе руки и ноги, попадать ножиком по пальцам и обгорать на солнце, а еще постоянно пытается делать ту работу, которая ему пока не по силам, иногда роняет… Суп вообще не ест, а это плохо и вредно. А вчера его и тройняшек удалось разогнать только к одиннадцати — они смотрели сериал.  
— Значит, это для меня лично такие выступления? Или, все-таки, твоя работа, м?  
— Извращенцы херовы, — прокомментировал в ответ ребенок с лестницы. — Противно, блин. Юри, а тебе кофе приготовить? Я уже умею машинку сам включать, и мне Мэри разрешила!  
Наверно, надо было радоваться, что все качнулось в сторону того, чтоб не расставаться и чтоб дальше все снова наладилось, но с приездом Виктора внезапно оказалось, что не наладилось нифига. Наверно, потому что куда б не поехали, Виктор (и Юри тоже) всюду брали с собой себя. И наоборот, проблем внезапно стало только больше: оба Виктора, похоже, оказались не слишком-то в восторге друг от друга.  
Пока один спал, а другой по мере сил помогал взрослым, пытался выпроситься на море (вчерашние ожоги уже не так припекали и, похоже, его мало чему научили, обещание сходить купаться вечером он таки стребовал), пел в караоке (кажется, часть посетителей сегодня тоже были здесь именно ради него), смотрел сериал и даже немного пободался с азбукой и словами — вот тогда все было прекрасно. Зато, когда взрослый поднялся, то началась сплошная интересная жизнь в интересное время. Они умудрились поругаться из-за супа, когда на каток поехали все втроем, то снова поругались — потому что на предложение или идти со льда, или прекращать творить херню, ах, ноги болят, так щас быстренько заболит еще что-нибудь, все снова закончилось плохо, а потом еще и погоней по Ледяному Замку, когда взрослый Виктор застал младшего, с чувством декламирующего для угорающих тройняшек:  
На кладбИще ветер свищет,  
Сорокаградусный мороз,  
На могиле Витька дрищет —  
Разобрал его понос…  
Такая насыщенная программа совершенно не давала времени на остановиться и подумать, не пошло ли что-то не так и что именно; а после катка Юри еле переставлял ноги, действительно, укатанный по самое не балуйся, и малодушно надеялся, что Виктор-младший забудет про море. Напрасно надеялся, но на щедрое предложение отпустить ребенка купаться одного собрал остатки воли в кулак и купальные принадлежности в пакет. Лутц, Аксель и Тулуп внезапно раздумали возвращаться домой и собрались следом, слегка попеняв, что купаться где попало — опасно, а кое-кто мог бы и предупредить, потому что поплавать хочется всем. Особенно когда Вик снова нырял с плеч Юри и фыркал и плескался в соленой воде на редкость аппетитно. Маккачин тоже отправился с ними, и не только искупался, но и как следует отряхнулся на девочек и на брошенные вещи, а потом нашел где-то дохлую рыбу и с удовольствием на ней повалялся. Так что интересная жизнь продолжалась, и угомонилось все уже только к полуночи. Какое там посидеть покурить или влезть в сеть! — особенно если на завтра было надо как можно сильнее разгрузить кухню. Потому что ехать в Фукоку, Юри уже понял, придется втроем, чтоб эти два Виктора по возможности не попытались поубивать друг друга.  
Конечно, Анна-сан была по-своему права, но одно дело — вместе растить чудесного и похожего на Виктора младенца, баловать его, наряжать в красивое и кормить вкусной едой, всюду брать с собой, водить в школу и на праздники, а другое — внезапно сразу получить вредного и не в меру шустрого и языкастого подростка. Бойтесь своих желаний, как говорится…  
Желаний. Загаданных за неимением падающей звезды на пролетающий над Хасецу спутник. Спутник ли это, кстати, был?!  
Шустрый подросток этот, честно отмыв от тухлянки пса, пришел мыть посуду и кухню, хотя мусор собирал уже, кажется, совсем наощупь. Виктор заглянул:  
— Зато на пляже проторчал. Бессовестный ты все-таки, мелкий.  
— Иди-иди, крупный.  
И не слишком-то заботясь, что Виктор мог их услышать, «мелкий» спросил у Юри:  
— Он всегда такой? И на катке орет на всех. Что ты вообще в нем нашел?  
— Ну… Наверно, потому что он как ангел из твоей песни: у Эда внешность кинозвезды, у Эда королевская улыбка, я хочу быть его другом…  
— Это вообще про байкера, который разбился, а не про вашу голубую луну, блин! А у этого ангела вообще крылья за рога задевают! И лысина пробивается!


	6. Chapter 6

Поездка прошла лучше, чем можно было ожидать. Что никто никого не убил — это уже показатель, наверно. Не пытался подраться, выйти не на той станции или потеряться. Наверно, потому что Юри постоянно оказывался между этим двумя в роли живой подушки безопасности. Виктор, впрочем, по дороге туда успешно использовал плечо Юри как подушку самую обычную, а Вик на это изобразил тошноту, да так достоверно, что приятная улыбчивая проводница вручила ребенку бумажный пакет.  
А в самой процедуре отбора материала и оформлении всех необходимых бумаг внезапно не оказалось ничего, мало-мальски схожего с таинством, ничего фантастического или похожего на кино. Обыденно — наверно, родители и Юри с сестрой точно так же работали у себя в Ю-топии. Обещали прислать обычную и англоязычные электронные копии по мере готовности анализа и даже — за отдельную плату, правда, — сами отвезти все бумажные заверить юридически, чтоб не возникло проблем в случае суда.  
— Если прикалывался, это твой последний шанс, — пообещал Виктор.   
На обратном пути они неплохо прогулялись; Юри понял, что как-то не сообразил раньше, что у Вика нет никаких вещей, кроме ношеных, и поэтому потащил его в детский магазин.   
— Хорош на меня тратиться! Я не заработал пока еще, — пытался открутиться он, но не открутился.  
Молодые, как на подбор хорошенькие, девочки-продавщицы взяли их в плотное окружение, оглушили своим щебетом, засмущали мальчика дальше некуда, а уж как старались всучить что-то годное больше для косплея, чем для повседневной жизни, — будто нечаянно заполучили большую куклу и торопились наиграться, пока никто не отобрал. Сдержать такой натиск было непросто, но вдвоем с Юри таки удалось справиться, и сбежать оттуда всего-то навсего обладателем пакета с бельем и с двумя пакетами верхней одежды.  
С Ю-топией за время отсутствия тоже ничего не случилось, а прокатавшись в другой город и обратно, младший Виктор не спорил и обед съел совсем весь. Кроме одежды он получил еще и рюкзак взамен того, потрепанного — Юри от всего сердца предлагал новенькую серию с «Плохими героями», но Вик залип на овчарочью морду и не хотел ничего другого, а еще Юри купил несколько комплектов детских палочек для еды. Которые с резинками и которыми пользуются совсем малыши — потому что уже смотреть было больно на пластиковую вилку в этих руках.  
Работа, каток, работа, море совсем вечером — даже Виктор соблазнился прогуляться до берега со всей компанией, а может, просто чтоб успевать отбирать свежую тухлятину у радостной собаки. Собирался просто прогуляться, а в итоге тоже полез плавать. Вот где бы ему научиться, живя в холодном северном городе, но ведь умел, как умел и Вик, которому махнул:  
— Слабо до камней и обратно?  
И плавал он будто северная рыба или водяной змей — красиво. Или как дельфин.  
— Не слабо!  
Юри едва поспевал за ними двоими, но догнать смог только младшего, зато как раз вовремя:  
— Блин, ногу сводит, не получается быстрее!  
— Быстро на берег!  
— Да ладно, я же… уп!  
Волна очень неудачно накрыла Вика, и он успел нахлебался морской водицы, как раз чтоб понять, что на берег действительно пора. Помогать ему не пришлось, к счастью, только ненавязчиво страховать. Ну и немного поддержать, чтоб дохромал до места; Виктор успел приплыть обратно и дойти почти одновременно с ними.  
— Соревноваться самому с собой — скучно и уныло!  
 _У Эда внешность кинозвезды, у Эда королевская улыбка…_  
Им нельзя было не любоваться — будто древнее божество само собой родилось из пены и вышло на землю; сплошной рельеф из мышц, но не такой гипертрофированно-узловатый, как у бодибилдеров, а абсолютно скульптурный, как всегда у танцоров. Совершенство. Аксель с восторженным писком щелкнула фотокамерой:  
— Викуро сошел с дистанции, у вас категории разные! Ну-ка, все бликует от солнца…  
Общелкала группу со всех ракурсов — и живописно-прекрасного Виктора, и со спины в прилипших водорослях — Юри, растирающего ногу младшему, и Вика, с торчащей дыбом длинной челкой и открытым ртом:   
— Мака, фу! Девчонки, отберите у него эту дрянь, нажрется же!  
И Маккачина, откопавшего среди берегового мусора дохлую чайку. Идеальный вечер идеальной семьи, так его и так…  
Конечно, не все могло идти постоянно гладко. Они никогда не ругались в привычном смысле этого слова (ремарка — теперь уже «почти никогда»), но трудные дни, плохие вечера и тяжелые разговоры все равно случались.  
Другое дело, что после всех этих плохих вещей они всегда ложились спать все равно вместе (теперь уже — «почти всегда») ну или — «почти вместе», как и в этот раз.  
— Викуро мог утонуть.  
— Там же не глубина была, стоять можно, и я увидел бы! А он мог бы просто не соваться.  
— Ты отлично понимал, что он не отступится. И все равно продолжил его дразнить.  
— Когда он начинает дразнить меня, ты только ржешь.  
— А ты мог бы попробовать вести себя, как взрослый!  
— Хм, попробую. И вот прямо сейчас и попробую! — Виктор, заметно оживившись и явно соскучившись за недолгую разлуку всем организмом, полез тискать Юри под футболкой и вовсе эту самую футболку и остальное тоже стаскивать.   
Они успели выучить друг друга — как если бы всю жизнь катались в паре и угадывали с полслова и полдвижения, будто знали каждое из них. Они вросли друг в друга, превратившись в зверя с двумя спинами, так привыкли находить друг друга в темноте, что помнили каждый изгиб наощупь. Эта-то память Юри и подвела, услужливо нарисовав на обратной стороне век скульптурно-красивую спину, сильные гребки среди волн, а потом — судорожно кашляющего рядом Вика.  
— Юри.  
Он остановился совсем сразу, не дождавшись отклика.  
— Юри, что-то случилось? Я что-то делаю не так?  
— Он мог захлебнуться. Он почти захлебнулся, а ты даже не смотрел назад.  
— Ты еще долго… ты что, из-за этого?  
— Ты спросил, что ты сделал не так, я ответил.  
Так и спали в итоге — почти вместе, каждый под своим одеялом и даже во сне стараясь не коснуться друг друга.   
Разница в часовых поясах — кажется, около плюс шести, так что сообщения и вопросы посыпались уже днем, когда успел прийти на электронную почту результат из лаборатории. Экспертиза подтверждала родство первой степени Виктора и Вика, и дальше предстояло что-то с этим делать и как-то с этим жить.   
Приезд Виктора в Хасецу, как оказалось, не только не внес ясности, но и добавил еще больше кавардака. Может, если бы не Виктор-младший, то Юри бы радовался и старался поскорее забыть о плохом, потому что хорошего всегда было в разы больше, а не залипал на этих бессмысленных перепалках и о вчерашней выходке на море. А теперь, с результатами экспертизы на руках, еще с ночи слегка пришибленный Виктор теперь бродил по Ю-топии тенью отца Гамлета, совершенно неприкаянный и огорошенный.  
— Даже если бы нашли похожего, чтоб разыграть, то с общими генами — это невозможно. Если в чем-то виноват я… Но я же точно помню, что нет! Ну или почти точно. И что с этим прыжком сквозь время, почему тут и теперь? Аномалия… Юри! А что если это из-за того, что эта ваша Хиросима тут почти рядом?! Аномалии из-за радиации, как в Припяти, ну, вроде двухголовых оленей или собак с медведя, или зеленых человечков на тарелках?! Тогда понятно, почему здесь!  
Пока Виктор пытался придумать годную теорию, жизнь продолжалась и кипела: в кухне готовилась еда, в машинке что-то стиралось, кто-то бегал со шваброй и с веником, а потом немного обкатывал перед вечерними песнями новый микрофон, купленный потихоньку Юри накануне в Фукоке. И в соцсетях жизнь тоже потихоньку начинала кипеть — сколько там народа успели просмотреть вчерашний репортаж сестренок Нишигори?  
— Ну, поганки мелкие! Хорошо, что я сразу попросил заверенные копии — такой, блин, бардак подняли, только попробуй не оформить теперь опеку. Сожрут!  
— Я могу оформить на себя, если тебе это неприятно, — от всего сердца предложил Юри. — Если тебе плохо…  
— Мать меня сожрет. Она в любом случае мне мозг выест, но сейчас просто чайной ложкой вынесет, так что мне плохо будет в любом случае.  
— Анна-сан будет ужасно рада! Она так мечтала о маленьком Вик…  
— А я — мечтал? Мне-то самому оно было надо?   
— Прости. Может, тогда опеку действительно надо передать мне? Он, правда, не знает языка и с документами пока лажа… Но Викуро — мальчик старательный, выучится. Может, даже этот класс закончит уже со всеми… — Юри тоже думал, как быть и как жить со всем этим, но, кажется, сказал лишнее и не совсем то.  
— Класс — здесь? Э, Юри, ты ничего не хочешь рассказать?  
— Нет! То есть, да! То есть, я хотел подумать, пока буду один здесь!  
— А я приехал и все испортил. Извини.  
На каток Виктор в тот день не поехал и купаться в море не пошел, потому что смотал в неизвестном направлении, и Юри очень подозревал, что в направлении баров. Продолжать думать, как жить дальше и оставив с теми же мыслями Юри — если можно б было проглотить слова обратно, все б вернул! В голове вертелось, надо уходить или не надо, а вчера как качнулось в сторону, что пора закругляться с этими всеми отношениями, так и зависло намертво.   
И сам Юри, кажется, слегка умер. Потому что и возился в кухне, и катал, будто хорошо налаженный робот. Будто сквозь пленку фиксировал окружающие события: и воркотню Ситы-сан, и что там сестрица втолковывает приезжим туристам, что здесь не принято оставлять чаевые, даже если очень понравилось, как поет ее маленький племянник, и то, как старательный мальчик-«племянник» крутится в углу катка вместе с Лутц, Аксель и Тулуп, вспоминая заново, как стоять на льду, заодно шепотом перекидываясь с ними новыми выученными словами, самым пристойным из которых была «жопа». И пока смотрел коротенький ролик «Никифоров отбирает у собаки мертвую птицу», и пока шли всей компанией обратно и шли на берег. Он даже поплавал и позволил понырять со своих плеч всем четверым. А вот когда Мари («Приполз твой-то, упал отсыпаться! Сначала вещи собирал, но не осилил, бросил»…), позвала на «посидим-покурим», то закончился совсем-совсем. Заряд иссяк.  
Хорошо, что она не спрашивала; с ее-то ясновиденьем еще и хватала ума действительно молчать, когда это нужно. Сидела, курила, рассеянно гладила Юри по тяжелой голове, бездумно так, будто зверюшку.  
— Мику привез документы. Уже неловко так его эксплуатировать, и так втянула в историю человека… Если бы Виктор перед отъездом согласится оформить хоть какую-то доверенность опеки на тебя, было бы совсем прекрасно — сделали б не временные и по сути липовые, а уже настоящие. Ладно, пошла я. И ты не засиживайся, что ли…


	7. Chapter 7

Засиживаться Юри не стал, потому что где сидел, там и лег, немного побившись лбом о еще теплые после летнего дня доски, беззвучно завыв от тоски. Тяжелое от алкогольных паров и какое-то больное никифоровское дыхание слышно было буквально спиной.   
— Юри, ты не спишь ведь еще? — из садовой темноты позвал Вик.  
— Нет-нет! — он встрепенулся и сел, быстренько вытирая лицо. — Ты чего тут?  
— Ждал, пока Мэри уйдет, чтоб поговорить.  
— Что-то случилось? — он был готов услышать историю о разбитой днем и потихоньку выброшенной тарелке и именно на нее-то надеялся, но не прокатило. Взобравшийся на край рядом, Вик посопел, будто набираясь смелости, и выдохнул:  
— Юри. Я тебе наврал. Я знаю, почему я тут. То есть, догадывался, конечно, но сегодня все совсем на место встало. Ты когда-нибудь загадывал желания, которые очень-очень хотел, чтоб сбылись, больше всего на свете?  
— Было.  
— Вот и я загадал. Из-за песни про вашу Хиросиму взял и загадал, что лучше б я сам превратился в журавлика, но чтоб сбылось… А превратиться — это ведь оказалось как умереть, да? Галиниванна так и говорила тогда с Сергевной, бывают же такие плохие совпадения, даже жутко, и родителей как жалко… Они не знали, что мне по дороге один козел морду разобьет и я за рубашкой поменять приду и услышу. А они там сидят и говорят, Галиниванна с Маринкиной бабушкой дружилась и поэтому узнала. И даже хотела убрать «Журавлика», только уже концерт через два дня был.  
— Я ничего не понял.  
— Марина, мы учились вместе, только в школе в разных классах, а так вместе. Она меня кормила котлетами из своего обеда, если видела, что свои я прячу для щенков со стройки, и в музыкалку притащила, потому что хор бесплатно. И с гаражей мы вместе прыгали. И солистами мы на хоре вместе были. А весной она вдруг перестала ходить в школу, я звонил, говорили в больнице, а в музыкалке я случайно услышал про рак. И что ее родители собирались в Израиль везти, потому что если и помогут, то только там, у нас отказались, потому что поздно... Галиниванна так и сказала, какие плохие совпадения, жутко, что Марина собиралась петь про девочку, которая в Хиросиме умирала и что сама теперь умирает от похожей, потому что рак крови. Я тогда как стукнутый стал — вроде брал рубашку и переодевался, не помню, и на распевку успел, только самого «Журавлика» уже один, без нее, только с хором пел. М…Маринке ннравилась она, «Журавлик», — Вик вдруг начал заикаться, вытирая лицо ладонью.   
Юри осторожно обнял его за трясущиеся плечи — косточки, будто птичьи, журавлик как он есть! — и этот ребенок уткнулся лицом в мгновенно вымокшую домашнюю футболку.   
— А я тогда даже петь пошел, совсем как робот шагал, ноги натурально деревянные… Даже не слышал, что все там, потому что думал, Маринка… Нельзя же так! Я сам бы стал таким журавликом, лишь бы сбылось, чтоб в Израиль они успели или чтоб лучше вообще никогда его не было, этого рака! А через день в лагерь ехал и врезались, и я стал здесь, рядом с городом, про который была Маринкина песня. Почему-то стал здесь. Я даже думал, что это почти как рай, потому что теплое море, микрофон с музыкой и собака, что я на самом деле вместо Маринки.  
— Это какого такого журавлика? Про которого из соседнего подъезда мужик пел? — неожиданно раздался немного заплетающийся никифоровский голос.  
— Нет же! Дядя Костя другую пел, а эта — та, которую мы к отчету в музыкалке учили! Которую хотела петь со мной Маринка! Ты что, ты совсем забыл?!  
— Э… блин… Маринка, музыкалка… Это Рыбакова, что ли? Рыбка?  
— Рыбка. Ты же помнишь? Она тогда даже год не доучилась и даже на хор не ходила, а потом вдруг это все!  
— Вик, — Виктор тяжело переместился от футона к сидящим, кажется, немного ползком и вместе с одеялом.  
— Вик, — сипло позвал он. — Вик, ты прости, но это… не помню я такого. Не было. Про щенков и про стройку помню, про гараж, про котлеты помню, а вот хор этот — извини, нет. Я тогда в музыкальную не попал, потому что мне руку шили и играть нельзя, а на следующий год меня Фельцман к себе взял и ни до чего уже больше не стало.  
— Ты забыл Маринку?  
— Никого я не забыл! Я помню, что Рыбка в музыкалке училась и что не доучилась год, даже документы бабушка забирала, но я слышал, что у них срочное приглашение пришло в Израиль вроде как родителям по работе…  
— Они не приглашения ждали, а больничные бумажки собирали!  
— Не слышал я такого! Маринка даже не писала про что-то такое!  
— Маринка писала?!  
— Ну, на «Одноклассниках» нашлись как-то. Даже ни слова не писала, только про мужа и про детей, я еще поржал, что фамилию даже, по сути, не меняла, была Рыбакова, стала Фишман.  
— Подействовало. Юри, это получается, что подействовало! А ты не врешь там?  
— Да щас покажу! — Виктор вместе с одеялом, натыкаясь на углы, удрейфовал обратно и вернулся уже с телефоном. — Вон, смотри! Марина Фишман, Хайфа… вон ее спиногрызки — Катя и Лея.  
— Как она и хотела, назвать детей Кейт и Лео! Это что, подействовало, выходит?.. Я тут, а Рыбка — живая! А почему тогда ты здесь и живой?  
С ума сходят поодиночке, а вот в истерику можно впасть и всем вместе.  
— А я… а ты не поверишь, а я вместо падающей звезды загадал желание на пролетающий спутник! Чтоб мама с папой не болели, а Мари вышла замуж. Чтоб само подсказало, расстаемся ли мы с Виктором или нет.  
— Извращенцы вы.  
— Ты за языком-то следи! — Виктор попытался дать затрещину, но потерял равновесие и рухнул, слегка свесившись с крыльца.  
— Ладно, уговорил, ты — не извращенец, ты — алкоголик. Юри, твое пожелание по ходу тоже сбылось: он показал себя со всех краев! Ну, если ты случайно был не в курсе.  
— Вик, хватит! И так хреново.  
— Тазик принести?  
— Если я сейчас встану, получишь.  
— Лежит безжизненное тело, лежит на жизненном пути…  
— Тебе, козел, какое дело, ты, э… мог бы взять и обойти. Вали к себе, журавль, нам тут о взрослых вещах попиз... поговорить бы.  
— Фубля. Вы будете как те уроды, которые восемнадцать с плюсом!..  
— Завтра надо не забыть закрыть доступ к сайтам для взрослых.  
Зато и успокаиваться после коллективного психоза получалось куда быстрее. «По крайней мере, подумалось Юри, тут почти все высказались и ничего никому на душе теперь не давит». Про такое и говорят, что камень с души свалился, так это горько, страшно и легко-легко. Виктор, кажется, так и задремал обратно, пристроившись лицом над выходом и ногами в комнате, но, стоило Юри подняться, как решил, что самое время продолжить разговор, будто с середины:  
— Да уж, ситуация. Я думал, это тебе мать так мозг выебла, что внуков ей надо, а ты повелся. А оно вон как… Фантастика, епт.  
— Фантастика. Викуро, он ведь совсем обычный, в смысле, он замечатель…  
— Ты правда собирался уходить?  
— Я собирался подумать и попытаться решить, что нам с нами делать дальше. Не знаю. А потом мои желания начали сбываться, и в результате только запутался еще сильнее. Ты бы, например, чего хотел?  
— Холодной газированной минералки и спать с тобой — как те уроды, которые восемнадцать с плюсом.  
Никифоровская ладонь задумчиво проползла на голое колено Юри и выше, наверно, намереваясь хоть что-то из своих пожеланий исполнить прямо сейчас.  
— Тсс. По крайней мере, минералку я тебе могу принести, пусти-ка.  
— Не пущу. Что я хочу, я сказал, а теперь — что не хочу. Не хочу, чтоб ты уходил. В кухню, на другой матрас, жить с кем-то другим или с кем-то другим кататься… Не хочу, правда, Юри, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что «пропаду без тебя» говорят только на самом деле алкаши или торчки, и… и мне совсем нечего тебе предложить. Научить тебя я уже ничему не научу, ты все умеешь сам и лучше знаешь сам. А от меня — только проспиртованный ливер, убитые ноги, остатки денег и половину квартиры, а оно тебе нахрен не всралось все, у тебя и так все есть и… И на пляже я на самом деле вел себя как мудак, так этот спиногрыз меня успел за день выбесить. И по жизни тоже. Только давай мы не будем уходить друг от друга, пожалуйста.  
За минералкой Юри все-таки отпустили, а до восемнадцати с плюсом дело не дошло — распили на двоих эту бутылку и тем все закончилось — правда, остались под одним одеялом.  
В комнату за ночь налетело целое стадо голодных комаров, а бодрый день начался не с кофе или скачущего по людям пса, а с грохота и с очень злой Мари:  
— Никифоров, убью!  
Ей случайно попался под ноги недособранный и брошенный на полдороге синий чемодан с брелоком в форме Эйфелевой башни.


	8. Chapter 8

Можно б было рассказать, как одним днем все и сразу поменялось, но нет, конечно, такого не случилось. Ни за день, ни за два, ни после… Разве что Вика после ночного разговора слегка отпустило. Что будет дальше, все еще было непонятно, но хотя бы сейчас ничего не давило, и потому жилось теперь легко. Виктора тоже отпустило — и он не хуже собственного пса крутился под ногами, постоянно касался, будто проверяя, что они с Юри оба здесь и что они все еще вместе. И Юри отпустило — кажется, впервые за все время этих своих каникул он вздохнул полной грудью, тоже сделавшись легким-легким, будто облако.  
— Фубля, вы еще поцелуйтесь!  
— Разрешаешь, _Викуро_? Юри, м…  
— Мои глаза! Дайте мне развидеть это буэ!  
Общее дело призвано сплотить людей. На катке Виктор все так же деловито третировал не только Юри, но и всех, до кого мог дотянуться. Как оказалось, на Вика такое не действовало:  
— Не люблю, когда орут и на мозги капают. Когда я еще на каток ходил, а Белка уже свалила, то ее заменял один раз мужик, пришел и с порога орать, это только Белкина с вами миндальничала, а я че, рыжий? Ну я и сказал, нет, вы не рыжий, вы лысый. Правда, и каток мне бесплатно накрылся, а за деньги я бы к этому тем более не пошел…  
— Это ж он так Якова!  
— Он спросил — я ответил.  
Оказалось, раньше Вик на льду бывал совсем немного, и, конечно, занимаясь в бесплатной группе раз в неделю, не научишься чему-то выдающемуся. Особенно если и не рваться, а просто мечтать рассекать ради удовольствия. Виктор считал, что для удовольствия надо не носиться из угла в угол и вообще не пинать балду (вместо балды он хотел сказать другое слово, но увидел ведущих репортаж тройняшек и быстро спрятал рвущийся мат), а танцевать по-нормальному и выполнять все, что велят…  
— Я спокоен, я совершенно спокоен, — повторял он вместо мантры.  
Хотя, конечно, спокойствием тут и не пахло, а еще Вик несколько раз оказывался не в то время не в том месте и под его «Фубля, фигурасты!» приходилось сворачивать все поползновения в сторону Юри.  
— Мне кажется, он нарочно!  
— Виктор, навряд ли он способен на настолько детские выходки.  
Никифоров не сомневался:  
— Я себя знаю, я способен на все! Но я спокоен, я совершенно спокоен!  
Неожиданно прорезался со звонком Юрио:  
— Что, Андреич там реально оборзел и притащил к тебе наблядованное? Кнопки Юкины в сеть навыкладывали, одно ж лицо!  
В сети народ, разумеется, развлекался как умел, историй уже насочиняли на небольшую библиотеку, и пройтись по поводу того, что Юри после всех своих давних провалов, оказывается, не разожрался, а родил, тоже не поприкалывался только ленивый.  
Кадр видеосвязи зацепил край какого-то ковра, на котором Юрио, должно быть, валялся, и подозрительно знакомый черный затылок.  
— Юрио, ты где?  
— В раю я. Э, в смысле, что у Бекиной бабушки мы, валяемся щас на топчане в саду, у нас полторашка домашнего винишка и абрикосы… Сначала, правда, овечий сарай чистили, потом отмываться от этого дерьмища пришлось, а теперь валяемся. И сеть наконец-то нормально ловит! Так что я уже в курсе, а теперь давай, что там у вас на самом деле.  
— Юрио, ты в фантастику веришь?  
— В зеленых человечков — нет, в то, что Андреич наплести мог — уж лучше в зеленых человечков, так что там он напиздел-то?  
— Ты не поверишь, но Виктор тут почти не при чем…  
И Юри, сам не ожидая, рассказал Юрио все. Кроме, может, того, что почти уже собирался уходить от Виктора. В процессе рассказа присоединился еще один слушатель, молчаливый и вроде слегка сонный, но, как только Юри замолчал, то осторожно переспросивший:  
— А ты какие книжки читал, когда учился русскому? Кроме Пушкина и Лермонтова?  
Когда Юри только начал учиться языку, он не подозревал, как далеко зайдет это его увлечение, как не мог знать, к чему приведет его фанатение по Никифорову. И как было весело после переезда в Питер, когда на фоне обильно пересыпанного сленгом обычного разговора, он запросто заворачивал всякие «отнюдь», «отобедать», «да-с» и «нет-с»…  
— Сказки. Про то, как кузнец поймал демона и заставил его добыть царские чаровички…  
Плисецкий не то всхлипнул, не то хрюкнул.  
— А двадцатый век? — не сдавался Алтын.  
— Про Маргариту, которая была на балу…  
— Ясно с тобой. Классика так и прет.  
— Юри, я сейчас тебе в личку скину, если найду, или просто название. В школе их не проходят, это обычные детские книги, но история-то такая похожая!  
— Сказки?  
— Нет. Все ровно как сказал ты — фантастика.  
До фантастики руки дошли далеко не сразу, а когда дошли, то ясности оно сильно не внесло. Почему и как Вик попал сюда — непонятно, и как вернуться обратно (и получится ли вернуться вообще) — тоже вопрос. Весь вопрос — чтоб найти путь, который выведет Вика домой, и даже они втроем снова убили полвечера на лазанье по склону возле порта, но то ли там нужно было особенное настроение, то ли особое положение звезд…  
— Значит, придется на всякий случай всегда брать с собой рюкзак и самое нужное в пути.  
— В два раза меньше вещей и в два раза больше денег?  
Деньги вообще были для Вика тяжелой темой, как понял Юри, а Виктор таки сдался под давлением:  
— Ну, тогда ж почти все жили так себе. Очень так себе. Рубль упал, а если кто-то брал в долларах в долг, тем сильно нагорело…  
— А кто-то не то что без долларов, а только в школе мог нормально пожрать утром и в обед, потому что малоимущий! — сдал Вик его, а заодно нечаянно и себя.  
А «на карманные расходы» брать отказывался до тех пор, пока не пришла тяжелая артиллерия в виде сестрицы:  
— Заработал! — заявила она как отрезала. — И нефиг, с утра до ночи крутишься вместе со взрослыми, так еще и сколько народа приходит, чтоб тебя послушать!  
Связано ли это с маленькими концертами Вика или не очень, внесла зато свои коррективы служба опеки.  
Мику приехал лично и ужасно извинялся, что, возможно, это его хлопоты по поводу документов послужили поводом для лишнего внимания, и тут бы настрой подходящий, чтоб сбежать на двадцать с лишним лет назад.  
— Прорвемся, Мику-Моти, — утешила его Мари, и на бой с служителями закона вышли единым фронтом аж четверо взрослых. (Было б больше, если б успела примчалась еще и Минако вместе с семейкой Нишигори, а они всерьез собирались!) Вышли на бой, а никакого боя не вышло. Очевидно, этим служителям встречались гораздо более веселенькие зрелища, чем вынутый из-за компьютера что-то жующий и очень даже довольный мальчик в костюме с «Плохими героями» и в разных носках.  
— Постараемся помочь со скорейшим оформлением необходимых бумаг. И нужно ли помочь с поступлением в школу?  
Вик резко перестал быть таким довольным:  
— Эээээ! У меня вообще-то каникулы сейчас! И здесь тоже скоро, может, не надо и начинать в этом году?  
— Да-да-да! — закивал Юри, потому что со школой тоже собиралась идти договариваться сестренка, а в школе о ней память еще не совсем поблекла, потому что от хулиганов она защищала и Мику, и Юри, а хулиганов от нее не мог защитить почти никто. В конце концов договорились на то, чтоб Вик ходил на каллиграфию с младшеклассниками и пока с него хватит. (Особенно если учесть, что кроме разных общеупотребительных «спасибо-здравствуйте», он освоил пока только ругань.)  
Так что запоздавшие «защитники» остались исключительно чтоб отметить вполне себе официальную  
прописку Вика в Ю-топии, и засиделись за полночь; весело было, хотя и почти безалкогольно, а Вик спел свежевыученную «Белую полосу». Если старший запросто вынимал душу своим катанием, то младший — когда брал микрофон. После него не хотелось петь больше никому и говорить-то не очень, помолчать бы. Виктор тоже молчал — и потом непременно говорил, что учиться тебе надо, надо развивать талант, а Вик отмахивался, что голос еще сто раз успеет сломаться и пропасть, и вообще на таком не проживешь, а он станет учиться на ветеринара. Чтоб потом на кинолога пойти, на них с ветеринарным образованием берут без экзамена и даже по льготной цене, уже узнавал в академии…  
_И когда зовут небеса,_  
И от ветра слёзы в глазах,  
Вдаль уходит твоей жизни  
Белая полоса…  
Вику долго хлопали и пророчили великое будущее, затмить всех, кого только можно. А когда уже собрались по домам, а Юри, зевая, запускал посудомойку, Вик просочился в кухню — взъерошенный и мокролицый.  
— Что-то случилось? Вспомнил плохое или что-то болит? Мику вроде еще не уехал, болтают там с Мари…  
— Душа болит — это считается?  
Юри бросил тарелки, развернулся, слегка присев, чтоб оказаться на одном уровне с Виком — вообще в книжках про детскую психологию такое обычно должно было прокатывать с совсем маленькими, но вдруг действовало и на подростков?  
— Я тут на чужом месте. От всех только и слышу, ах ты кавай, как в папу пошел, типа в этого придурка, так и хочется ответить, он у меня алкоголик и вообще наверняка давно умер. Потому что все думают, что я — сын этого фигураста, и поэтому! Не сильно оно лучше иногда, но он хоть руки не распускает и не так бухает и других не втягивает.  
— Хочешь, я скажу им, чтоб постарались так больше не делать?  
— А смысл? Они все равно ж, хотя вы родить никого не сможете сами, думают все, что я буду потом… А я просто на готовое и на чужое придуманное место влез, звездюк, — и ты тоже на самом деле придумываешь для себя, что у вас с ним настоящая семья. Все что-то ждут! Даже тройняшки со мной тусуются, наверно, потому что…  
— Вик! Викуро, так про самолет что, Виктор пел, что ли? Помогал Сите-сан и пол в коридорах мыл он? И смог все прочистить, не дожидаясь монтера, когда слив забился? Нес костюм для Лутц? Мне ты можешь не верить, но Мари точно за красивые глаза хвалить не станет, а она людей насквозь видит, правда!  
— Видит она, — проворчал Вик. — А что толстый доктор вокруг нее хвостом крутит — нет.  
— Это навряд ли. Они одноклассники и просто друзья.  
— Ага, как вы с Витькой. Друзьяшечки. А я сижу тут будто на не своем, потому что не бывает так, чтоб жить на море, чтоб собака и ноутбук.  
— Тут только в Хасецу половина таких, что за вздор! И это потому, что вторая половина не собачники, а кошатники. Живут у моря, с ноутбуками и с собаками.  
— И ты тоже наверняка думаешь, потому что я — похожий. Потому что как вы — могут только усыновлять.  
— Ладно, и это тоже. Но, честно, в последнюю очередь! Вы же не похожие совсем, хотя и одно лицо! То есть, это здорово, что вы похожие и я ужасно рад этому, но на самом деле это так хорошо, что ты — именно ты!  
— И все время думаю, что когда я вернусь обратно, то забуду все или стану думать, что придумал вас, как Найду, чтоб не сдохнуть от тоски там, и вдруг, если вернусь, то Маринки уже там не будет… Я складываю этих самых журавликов, как в песне, чтоб вернуться, и думаю, а вдруг, а вдруг?..  
— Викуро, а давай попросим девчонок, чтоб напечатали фотографии! Чтоб сбросили на флешку все-все, но еще и напечатали, целый альбом! Чтоб ты помнил, что это на самом деле! И на ноутбук тоже закинем… вот это проблема, он слишком уж побитый жизнью. Значит, нужно будет купить новый, ударо— и водостойкий, и легкий, чтоб ты везде мог носить его с собой. Чтоб быть наготове, когда найдется твоя дорога домой.  
— Дорого же!  
— Не дороже денег. Наши французские гости, для которых ты пел в субботу, очень жалели, что чаевых нельзя, зато в благодарность сделали бару недельную кассу. И для учебы тоже понадобится.  
Вик задумчиво шмыгнул носом.  
— Неудобно.  
— Неудобно, — это выражение Юри подцепил от Юрио, — неудобно спать на потолке — одеяло падает. И неудобно штаны через голову — ремень за уши цепляется.  
Этот, младший, не очень-то любил, когда его принимались обнимать, скорее уж мужественно терпел тисканья и потрепывания, будто очень воспитанный кот, и еще реже такое было, чтоб сам лез обниматься, особенно так, чтоб вцепиться со всей дури.  
— Даже если я стал тем журавликом, я рад, что здесь. И ты хороший, даже если ты, ну, все это.  
— Спасибо, что разрешил! Завтра разберемся с фотографиями и с ноутбуком, а пока — отучайся полуночничать: в школу придется вставать довольно рано.  
— Ты тоже придумываешь это — что мы почти семья, киёику мама.  
— И это лучше, чем ничего, правда?  
— Ага, — буркнул Вик куда-то в футболку Юри. — Семейка придурков, это я не про тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "И когда зовут небеса,  
> И от ветра слёзы в глазах,  
> Вдаль уходит твоей жизни  
> Белая полоса…"  
> "Белая полоса" (Hikoukigumo)  
> Фильм — "Ветер крепчает"  
> Исполнитель — Yumi Arai  
> Композитор — Joe Hisaishi  
> Перевод — Михаил Виноградов


	9. Chapter 9

Вот только-только Юри посмеивался над девочками из магазина одежды, как сам же упал в то же лёгкое безумие — нарядить ребёнка, будто куклу, даже если речь всего-то о школьной форме. Тройняшки Нишигори не упустили возможности помочь в этим деле, они единственные, кто разделяли энтузиазм Юри, и новый репортаж из жизни фигуристов пополнился множеством фотографий кислого лица Вика: «Когда же это все кончится?» В коротких штанах и пиджаке с гербом он казался младше своего возраста, ещё худее и голенастее — и это несмотря на все старательно поглощаемые пирожки и котлетки. Да ещё и старые синяки не сошли до конца.  
Раньше Юри об этом не думал, потом, уже с Виктором, думал о таком редко и скорее с легкой ностальгией о несбыточном. Что однажды будет собирать школьный завтрак для ребёнка — все эти бутерброды-улыбки, рис, украшенный забавными мордочками и фигурками, нарезанные кусочками фрукты (кусочками — чтоб не пачкаться и не пачкать все вокруг капающим соком или разлетающимися семечками), несколько конфет в обертках-смайлах, новенькая коробка с мультяшной собачьей мордой… Накануне он даже почти не мог уснуть, и Виктор, разумеется, тоже — потому что не хотел спать без Юри, и Вик тоже не спал — хотя он-то — потому что, наплававшись в море, побегав с Маккачином, а в Ю-топии помогая с вечерней уборкой, просидел потом за сериалом, на этот раз «Комиссар Рекс», и утром все чуть не проспали. Точно проспали бы, если б не возмущенная Мари, зашедшая поинтересоваться, а что это никто не спешит приниматься за дела в кухне, вымерли, что ли...  
В школе оказалось все не так страшно, хотя фиг оно ограничилось каллиграфией: хитрая девочка Аксель затащила Вика в их класс и так там и пришлось оставить. На уроке искусства Вик весь час пел свой репертуар, и его уговорили приходить и дальше, на математике он с трудом, но абсолютно правильно решил длинное уравнение, и учитель прочёл целую лекцию о том, что по-настоящему международный язык — этот язык цифр и формул.  
Учительница английского была не согласна с этим и навручала Вику своих собственных заданий. Малышня из класса каллиграфии все перемены висла на взрослом мальчике Викторе, словно маленькие мартышки на пальме, а кроме стайки обожательниц из класса Виктор ещё и заслужил уважение мужской части коллектива, на брошенное «Гайдзин!» обложив так забористо, как обычно умела отвечать только Мари. И точно как Мари зарядив оппоненту в челюсть сразу с двух рук.  
Так что к концу недели сил у Вика оставалось к вечеру только на помощь с вечерней уборкой в онсене и на поплавать в море. Ну и спеть, только не слишком долго. На каток его обычно уже в шесть рук нещадно тянули тройняшки. А вот там спотыкаться и падать пришлось меньше обычного, потому что следом за сестричками Нишигори просочилось еще трое дам в возрасте от шести до двенадцати.   
— У тебя просто фан-клуб образовался! Все тебя любят и желают помочь и подружиться! — веселится Юри, довольный, по дороге обратно. Виктор тоже был доволен, будто ему устроили внезапную овацию его собственные поклонницы, а Вик, кажется, упал на сидение в машине и заснул, и теперь-то не сразу сообразил, о чем речь.  
— У Эда улыбка принца, я хотел бы стать его другом... Фамилию хоть бы кто-то запомнил, они ж даже учителя меня называют не Никифоровым, а Кацуки, и в журнал как Кацуки-Никифоров вписали! Прямо ваша голубая мечта, чтоб жениться, двое детей, собака и дом за белым заборчиком...  
— Я могу попросить, чтоб больше так не делали! — предложил Юри, но Вик добродушно отмахнулся:  
— Так я сказал. Не ломайте язык, пишите, как надо, а звать можно Кацуки. Потому что Никифоров есть уже один и хватит на нем. Ваще-ваще хватит.   
— Как ты опасаешься за собственную уникальность!  
— Нет, не хочу, чтоб эта хрень и дальше расползалась по земле.  
— А вот сейчас, ващет, дерьмо сказал.  
— Я не про тебя, я про этого алкаша!  
— Вик!  
— Я что-то соврал? Всего хорошего, что фамилия и что жениться успел, и то уже сомнительно как-то.  
— Вик, не смей так про папу.  
— Это не папа, а козлина!  
— Хватит! — Юри, конечно, слышал, как Виктор может повышать голос, но никогда — чтоб орал так. Так, про что можно сказать «лаял». — Юри, останови, выйдем-ка!  
Машина остановиолась, но «выходить» Виктор собирался не с ним, а с Виком, выдернув того из машины и вместо долгого разговора сразу влепив увесистую затрещину. Даже удивительно, как Вик на ногах устоял.  
— Виктор! — только ахнул Юри, но отстегнуться и вылезти из-за руля все равно не успел, Вик развернулся и кинулся прочь, в несколько секунд растворившись в вечернем сумраке среди заросшей зелени какого-то переулка.  
— Виктор!  
На языке вертелось и готовилось соскочить тонна всего, вроде исчезнувшая и забытая, а сейчас просто в сплошную черную волну превратившаяся, Господи, ты бы себя видел, тебе ж ему кости переломать — раз плюнуть, как теперь искать, он же отчаянный, как десять Плисецких, он ж что угодно отчудить может, он же младше тебя на двадцать с лишним лет, Виктор, хороший мой, что же с тобой творится, ну и сволочь же ты…  
— Виктор, пожалуйста, отгони машину домой. Не следует бросать ее здесь, хорошо?  
— Юри, я…  
— Отгони машину. И поезжай домой. Пожалуйста.  
Вик и в самом деле будто растворился: никто из редких прохожих не мог сказать, что видел мальчика и куда он направлялся. Юри прикинул, как хорошо, что, кроме ноутбука в отдельном кармане внутри, у этого путешественника к рюкзаку пристегнуты термоплед и дождевик, и что есть деньги на еду — если только он не вздумает потратить все на проезд и не исчезнет из Хасецу в любой другой город… И вещей, кроме тех, которые надеты, тоже абсолютно нет, а если он и вправду исчез куда-то туда, а там холод, или даже вообще снег?!  
Он таки догадался, что следует проверить склоны у портовых задворок, и уже почти не удивился, увидев смутно белеющую в темноте сидящую фигуру на парапете. И в тот-то момент Юри впервые за всю эту беготню по городу выдохнул свободно, а не как обычно, пока думал, что Вик исчез, ушел ли к себе обратно или уехал на первом попавшемся автобусе хрен пойми куда.  
— Вик?  
— Снова не получилось.  
— Прости, что так вышло, я не успел ему помешать.  
— Ты-то тут при чем. Сам нарвался, сам получил — наверняка знал же, что он за эту пьянь будет заступаться, а все равно завалить хлебало не получается. Просто кипит все, когда он так начинает. Почему он так? Я вырасту и стану таким же?  
— Я не знаю. Пойдем домой, Викуро?  
— Нет.  
— Вик… — Юри присел рядом, но так, чтоб не нарушать какое-никакое личное пространство.  
— Нет. Получится, что я и вправду первый начал. И что это меня, как паршивого кота, за шкирку и обратно, да еще и носом натычут.  
— Никто и никого не натычет. Я разберусь, Вик.  
Вик, кажется, придвинулся немного ближе к Юри.  
— Зря ты связался с нами вообще.  
— Пойдем домой, Викуро. Ничего не зря — может, ты бы оказался совсем не здесь!  
— И не испортил бы вам все.  
— Ничего нет, чего мы бы не испортили сами, Вик. Взрослые все отлично с этим справляются.  
— В таком случае, я не хочу быть взрослым.  
Юри вдруг испугался — а что если Вик, много лет назад разбившийся в аварии, на самом деле не будет теперь расти и взрослеть? Что он уже — неживой и бессмертный, как Питер Пэн из своей волшебной страны? Он даже отдернул руку, потянувшуюся было к белой шевелюре, опасаясь найти там пустоту или наткнуться на холодный туман маленького призрака. Но Вик сам ткнулся навстречу, потным горячим лбом ощутимо боднув в плечо.  
— Я и там постоянно мешал, и здесь, кажется, тоже.  
— Вик, пойдем. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Правда, пойдем уже, или комары нас обглодают до костей, пока сидим… Пойдем домой.  
До Ю-топии они доехали на автобусе, а пока добрались до остановки, то как раз успели съесть по большому рожку мороженого, потому что после всех нервов непременно захотелось вкусного и сладкого. Правда, желудок, обалдевший от такого количества жиров и сахара в совершенно неприемлемое время, попытался возмутиться, а может, Юри еще и укачало. Ладно хоть за всеми этими побегами он не забыл отправить сообщение Мари, что старший поругался с младшим и неизвестно, когда Юри и Вик вернутся. Мари в ответ прислала сердитый смайлик, но перезванивать и требовать немедленно бежать и хоть немного разгрузить ее, пашущую, как целый миллион лошадей, конечно, не стала.  
Тем страннее было слышать еще на подходах к заднему крыльцу ее злой голос. Впрочем, тут и без прошатавшегося допоздна Юри было достаточно проштрафившихся. Кажется, убивать не убивать, но покалечить Никифорова она собиралась всерьез. Как того старшеклассника, которому она из-за Мику своротила набок нос. И точно так же ее бы оправдали, даже после заявления, что пусть попробует еще раз — и тогда она действительно сломает ему что-то, например, шею.  
Объяснилось все просто: синий чемодан с башней-брелоком снова был выволочен и снова за каким-то демоном брошен на самом ходу внизу у лестницы. Только на этот раз об него не слегка споткнулась Мари, а полноценно так, расколотив полдюжины разлетевшихся с подноса чашек и сломав руку, упала Сита-сан. Над самой бабулей уже хлопотал Мику — не то Мари по привычке в первую очередь опять дернула его сюда, не то просто зашел в гости и поневоле оказался в эпицентре событий. Машину Виктор честно пригнал на место и даже поставил где надо, а потом пошел и собрал вещи — и снова потерял чемодан по пути к барам, только в этот раз уйти и нажраться не успел.  
Мику и Юри сработали словно две подушки безопасности, Юри — по мере сил отвлекая Мари и усаживая Ситу-сан в машину, а Мику — утащив в больницу вместе с бабулей. От побиения Никифорова оно помогло, но и не более того: недовольная сестренка теперь была по-настоящему зла.  
— Достали своими разборками, вы оба! Или разбегайтесь уже, придурки, или ведите себя как взрослые! И в любом случае, мне плевать, как вы с этим справитесь, но пока не заживет рука у бабули, я не собираюсь тащить на себе еще и ее работу! Мойте и убирайте по ночам, занимайтесь готовкой вместо вашего долбаного катка, мне плевать! Чтоб все было сделано! И чтоб к возвращению родителей Ю-топия не растеряла всех своих гостей и не утонула в грязи, потому что некому убрать!  
Нарочно высказала так, чтоб стоящий уже с побитым видом Никифоров понял все до словечка.  
— А ты, пропаданец, — вскользь прилетело и Вику, — нечего тут уши греть! Уроки, гулять с собакой и спать! Мику, поехали, пока я на самом деле никого не отлупила.  
Нда. Казалось, куда уж дальше, а вот нет, если дерьмо случается, то просто в количестве. Как там Юрио говорил, жопа поодиночке не ходит?  
— Значит, — подвел итог Виктор, — мне пока можно не уезжать?  
— Делай как знаешь, — на плечи Юри будто именно сейчас свалилась вся Ю-топия, всей ее тяжестью, так что лечь и плакать. — Все, что пожелаешь, главное, не лезь ко мне и пореже попадайся на глаза. Пожалуйста.  
Так он и послушался: полез обниматься, бухтя всякую ерунду, которая обычно казалась приятной и ласковой, а теперь совершенно точно раздражала, что Юри даже не стал тратить слов, просто вывернулся из-под руки и ушел в дом.  
— Из-за тебя все, гаденыш! — цыкнул Виктор на Вика, а Вик тоже не удостоил ответом, только показал уже с крыльца средний палец.  
Когда вернулась Мари, Юри почти не слышал, потому что спал буквально таки без задних ног, а болело у него все, включая совесть: потому что в кухне нашелся спящий лицом в тетрадку Вик, не дождавшийся, когда закончит работу по третьему загрузу запущенная посудомойка. На щеке у Вика отпечаталось в зеркальном порядке «Кот ловит мышь» — это он попробовал было новую ручку для каллиграфии.


	10. Chapter 10

Грох! Бдзынь! — новый день начался в Ю-топии рано и как-то совсем не так, как надо.  
Чемодан Виктор убрать вчера так и не подумал, уехать тоже еще не собрался, лишь слегка подвинул, уходя жалеться — и теперь, забыв, перелетел сам. В полете он успел сгруппироваться, а подхватить забытые в комнате чашки — не успел. Сон был плохим и нервным, Юри услышал все так хорошо, что успел прибежать на грохот раньше кого-либо. Пожал плечами и пошел за совком и щеткой. Высунувшийся из своей каморки Вик, сонно лупавший глазами, не удержался от комментария:  
— И посуду в пятнадцатом веке тоже я…  
Вместо ответа Виктор швырнул в него единственной оставшейся целой кружкой, но не попал.  
— Юри, а пусть он сам убирает насранное! Что ты за ним, как киёику мама! А он вообще никогда и нихрена!  
От школы Вик попытался отмазаться горой дел здесь, но хмурая Мари с утра была неразговорчива, зато кухонным полотенцем погоняла всех, будто ездовых лаек: одеваться и бежать на учебу все же пришлось. Разбитое успели убрать, но она покосилась своим провидческим взором на разбухший с вечера еще сильнее пакет со стеклянными отходами и перекинула полотенце с руки на руку особенно выразительно.   
К возвращению Вика из школы Виктор, полезший было и в самом деле помогать, успел пропороть овощным ножиком рабочую перчатку вместе с пальцем, и был сослан прочь из кухни — снова сидел на крыльце и явно жалелся. Вик не остался ни на какие дополнительные занятия, даже малышню, которая к нему цеплялась провожаться, быстренько раздал по домам без крюка через все детские площадки. Заглянул в Ю-топию, оценил мимоходом масштабы бардака, переоделся в рабочее и, жуя утащенный в кухне ан-пан, высунулся на черное крыльцо уже с ведрами и швабрами:  
— Пошли. Тут ты хотя бы не нарукожопишь лишнего. Не разобьешь и не сломаешь.  
— Ошибаешься. За поганый язык я могу и лицо разбить, и челюсть сломать.  
— Ну-ну, все ты умеешь, все знаешь. Только полы подтирать кишка тонка. И класть ты хотел, что Юри еще и тут вообще-то за троих вкалывает, только на катке орать можешь и вечером нудеть и к себе в койку тянуть, а потом еще и гавнить, что…  
— Что стены тут слишком тонкие! — взвился Виктор. — Давай сюда эти тряпки ссаные!   
С швабрами дело и вправду пошло немного лучше, не считая, что когда меняли воду и выливали грязное, то Вик нечаянно плеснул на ноги к Виктору, а Виктор в отместку от души плеснул на него на всего. Наверняка бы закончилось совсем бы дракой, только Мари будто нечаянно прошла мимо, поигрывая скрученным полотенцем и пришлось сделать вид, что так оно и задумано. Ну и плюс то, что справлялся с уборкой Виктор не очень лучше Вика.  
Из кухни Виктора выгнали снова. Не то чтоб он туда рвался, рвался-то он к Юри, но Юри был по уши в делах и вдобавок не настроен общаться от слова совсем, только повторял одно и то же, как зациклившийся герой компьютерной игры и бесконечными «спасибо» и «пожалуйста» успел задолбать в край. Да и сестренка Юри, суровая, как все их японские демоны, перехватила Виктора на подлете:  
— Поедем сейчас на рыбный рынок, придется таскать кое-что.  
Рыбным рынок только назывался, на самом деле там торговали не только рыбой, но и морскими тварями на любой вкус и цвет. И размер — ящики только за время перетаскивания до машины успели оттянуть руки Виктору совсем до колен. Но фигурист, чемпион и красавец мужчина не говорил ни слова жалобы, только слюнявил палец с занозой, отплевывался потихоньку от специфического рыбного привкуса, осевшего просто всюду, командовал взятому на прогуляться Маккачину «Охраняй!» — и, глотнув свежего воздуха, нырял обратно в ряды. Потому что несмотря на все мойки и чистки, пахло там все равно очень уж специфично. Кажется, ужин сегодня ему не очень-то потребуется…  
В Ю-топии все продолжалось приблизительно все так же: Юри упорно старался не общаться и не замечать, изо всех сил старался, и свое личное пространство будто мелом очерчивал от демонов из русской книжки со страшными сказками. Виктору пришлось пересилить себя и сесть всем вместе за стол — как настоящая семья, туда его и туда! — и впихнуть в себя немного еды. Как же хорошо, что говядина, а не рыба! Все хмурые и немногословно-вежливые, будто на поминках, и явно поминали тут совместную жизнь Виктора и Юри. Осталось дождаться, когда еще и Мари, окончательно задолбавшись, тоже укажет на дверь.  
А пока — катали показательное выступление. Когда у Виктора не получалось включить посудомойку и уже думал, что все, сломал, то Вик вполголоса посоветовал:  
— В розетку воткнуть не пробовал?  
Аккуратно рассортировали мусор по пакетам, пока Юри занимался рыбным тетрисом в холодильнике, разделывая и укладывая по контейнерам то, что предназначалось для хранения и нарезая и маринуя по-разному предназначенное на завтра. Тут никто бы не сунулся близко: тесак в ловких руках мелькал хирургически хищно.   
— Вик, помоги.  
Второго тесака мелкому не дали, дали ерунду вроде скальпеля и поручили шинковать какую-то мелочь, и получалось оно куда лучше, чем с утра у взрослого с этим идиотским дайконом.  
Рассортированная помойка отправилась в соответствующе помеченные урны. Вик запустил посудомойку со свежей порцией посуды и, пока дело шло, вытащил свои тетради. Если бы не цвет волос и кожи, и не знать, что тетради эти — со всякими «мама мыла раму», то сошел бы за обычного местного пацана, как его таки научили по-быстрому фигачить иероглифы. Викуро Кацуки, е-мое. Мари, правда, смотрела ему через плечо и подхихикивала, наверняка мелкий творил редкую лажу. А попробуй тут не залажай, Виктор пробовал — и на первом же десятке закорючек спекся; говорить что-то вроде поздороваться еще получалось, а для остального существовал английский, а Юри хорошо владел русским... Юри закончил со своим тетрисом и отмывал руки от рыбного запаха под краном, от попытки обнять не увернулся, но замер весь, будто ожидая удара, и Никифоров, подумав, извинился и отпустил. И снова — сплошная образцовая вежливость. Виктор не ночевал в их комнате, и эту ночь и неизвестно еще сколько следом собирался обитать на диванчике у телевизора в гостиной, Юри бы не возражал. Так бы было и проще, и нечего привыкать обратно.  
Что там говорил Юрио про жопу, которая поодиночке не ходит? Обычно Вик падал и сразу отрубался, ну или стучал в дверь, а не врывался без приглашения, как на этот раз:  
— Юри! Юри, а Мака блюет в коридоре! По второму разу уже блюет!  
Ох, в отличие от хозяина номер раз, Маккачин вовсе не считал неаппетитным запах рыбного рынка! А всякие негодные обрезки и остатки в контейнерах были божественны вовсе — и на запах, и на вкус, никакие пирожки и печенья не сравнятся! Как он только успел? И, кажется, приложился он к этой вкуснятине слишком уж чересчур.   
До приезда ветеринара время прошло весело: пол вытирали и выводили пса на улицу все по очереди, после приезда пошло еще веселей, потому что попробуй-ка удержи эту пусть и исстрадавшуюся желудком и почтенного возраста, но вполне себе махину, чтоб ему и промыли организм, что еще не успело само выйти, и вкатили капельницу с физраствором, и витамины — на всякий случай… Пес сопротивлялся, как мог!  
— Ну и срач тут, — мрачно заметил Вик. — Надо окна на ночь открыть, что ли, а то все равно, помыто, но чувствуется…  
Маку после визита собачьего доктора и вправду поотпустило, и он заснул в комнате у Юри, точнее — отжав себе большую половину футона.  
— Юри, я можно, ну, посижу с ним? А то вдруг что-то понадобится? Я тебе мешать не буду, правда! А еще у меня тоже рвотой пахнет.  
Вик попытался сидеть, но потом слегка прилег на край рядом с собакой — и все. Юри подумал, накрыл обеих краем одеяла, вытащил из шкафа хранящийся там запасной спальный комплект и устроился с другого края от собачки — а вдруг понадобится что, а Вик и не услышит!  
Дверь отъехала и вернулась обратно бесшумно, будто по дому бродил дух, а потом к усталой спине Юри прижалась никифоровская тушка, оплетая всеми конечностями, чтоб никакого сопротивления.  
— В комнате воняет не то блевотиной, не то чем похлеще. Я все там открыл, но все равно. А на диван вы бутылку с физраствором пролили.  
С помятого лежбища все потом встали с таким помятым видом, будто поднимал их не будильник, а некромант из игры про меч и магию. Даже пес растерял свой лоск, хотя, разумеется, был бодрее всех, а пахли все совершенно одинаково.  
Время до убегания в школу Вик провел, пытаясь привести гостиную в нормальный вид, а напоследок пихнул Никифорову-старшему ведро и швабру:  
— Тут по второму разу надо. И коридор надо тоже.  
Никогда еще раньше Ю-топия не казалась такой просторной и с таким диким количеством пола.  
Юри как нырнул на кухню, так и выныривал только на крыльцо подышать воздухом. Горячим и летним. Краем глаза Юри замечал, как Виктор шарахается неприкаянным ночным духом, вместо кандалов гремя ведрами с водой, но лезть он больше не пытался, и на том спасибо. И даже на том же крыльце оказался будто случайно — вышел вздохнуть-разогнуться, бывает же:  
— Привет.  
Юри кивнул и собрался уйти обратно.  
— Я все еще стараюсь, Юри, просто получается пока хреново. Ну, не все хотят быть родителями и не все готовы, а ты пока еще и не решил, что делать с нами самими.  
— Я решил!  
— Под горячую руку, Юри, мы же там вроде оба хороши были… Ладно-ладно, я хорош был вообще по самое нельзя и должен был вести себя как взрослый! Но я же стараюсь! То есть извини, опять ерунда вышла. Но я буду повторять, пока не получится правильно! А давайте сегодня пойдем на море? А завтра навестим бабулю? А документы на опеку я все напишу хоть сейчас! 

Ни на какое море они не пошли, потому что снова был наплыв гостей, только поворачиваться все успевали. Вику еще была выдана поблажка на попеть в караоке, пока свободно и потому что его песен тут ждали, а Виктору, кроме мойки пола, доверили еще и поменять постельное белье — правда, в комнате у Юри. Потому что то, которое было, было не просто несвежим, а еще и в странных пятнах (потом обнаружилась раздавленная шоколадная конфета) и пахло мокрой псиной. Псину тоже следовало привести в вид, а потом и проследить, чтоб Маккачин не пытался обтираться, как он любит, об людей и об мебель… Ладно хоть к лету его подстригли.  
Вик опять задремал над тетрадкой и опять через раз пытался сообразить, чего от него хотят, когда его таки растолкали.   
— Ну уж нет, поросятки мои, ползите сейчас мыться и отмокать в источнике, — в приказном порядке велела Мари. — Вы не только выглядите как зомби, вы и воняете вот точно как они!  
— Эээ… мозгиии… — радостно откликнулся Виктор на эту шутку, протягивая скрюченные руки к зевающему Юри. Стараться-то он старался быть адекватным, только старался иногда очень уж своеобразно.  
Для помывки демонстративно расползлись по углам, а потом чуть не отрубились и не потонули вообще все. После тяжелого дня поваляться в источнике вообще самое то, только совсем уж расслабляет, даже если в качестве главного развлечения — Вик, брызгающийся во все стороны и первым же делом утопивший свое полотенце. Правда, ушатался он все-таки сильнее взрослых, и когда разу по третьему едва не клюнул в горячую воду усталым носом, то Юри потянул Вика на берег, вытер своим полотенцем и придал ускорение в сторону лежащей аккуратной стопкой свежей пижамы.  
— Юри!  
— Что, Викуро?  
— А можно Мака у меня будет сегодня спать?  
— Это ты спроси у самого Маккачина.  
Даже удалось, буквально вдогонку, несколько раз провести расческой по мягким волосам, еще сильнее побелевшим от летнего солнца, а от воды торчащим, будто чертячьи рожки.  
— Юри!  
— Что, радость?  
— Ничего. День сегодня был психованный и ночь была психованная, хорошо, что хотя бы в школу завтра не надо. Хорошо, правда?  
— Хорошо!  
Работу завтра, в отличие от школы, никто не отменял, но все равно — хорошо. Юри не думал, что Виктор пойдет следом и не слышал за плеском воды и удаляющимися шагами Вика его шагов до тех пор, пока внезапно не уткнулся, собственно, в Виктора спиной.  
Неизвестно, как получилось у младшего обогнать время, а теперь, вокруг старшего и Юри заодно время загустело и почти остановилось, превратившись в тягучий сироп. Отрезало от всех звуков летней ночи, от шороха шин, от гудков в порту, стрекотания цикад и далекого бега ночной электрички, отрезало так, что осталось то, что совсем рядом — плеск воды и невыносимо громкое дыхание у виска.  
— Сбежал, конкурент. Сумасшедший был день, правда. Но вместе мы почти справились, а?  
Была у него привычка — говорить вот так, то в затылок, то в шею, причем мог говорить Виктор что угодно, нести любую чушь, хоть про скидку на собачий корм, а пробирало и жаром, и ознобом сразу, и ноги делались и в самом деле натурально ватными. Знал наверняка, что так действует на Юри, и, подпущенный ближе, чем на вытянутую руку, немедленно воспользовался ситуацией.  
— Я натворил дел, все натворили дел, Юри… Ты и правда устаешь, да?  
— Пожалуйста, отпусти.   
И ведь отпустил! Даже на всякий случай шагнул назад, демонстративно подняв руки, будто сдавался, и непонятно, что бы там дальше был за разговор, если бы он не слетел обратно в источник. Юри смеялся и никак не мог остановиться, и пока помогал выбираться на сушу и ловил второе утопленное полотенце, и пока вытирался сам, и даже, уткнувшись в мокрую тушку Виктора, продолжил хлюпать.  
— Точно устал, вон уже истерика пошла.  
— Это не истерика! — Юри вытер глаза и потянулся за очками.  
— Надо будет оформить опеку, и на тебя тоже. Как только придут заверенные документы и перевод, сразу, чтоб не думалось лишнего плохого. Хрен его знает, что этот конкурент в следующий раз отмочит, и как я в ответ психану.  
— Почему конкурент? Ты что? Ты ревновал к ребенку?!  
— Кто же знал, что ты окажешься настолько, как это… киёику мама?  
— Не дразнись.   
— А еще я не очень-то люблю детей, особенно когда они ведут себя, как сволочи, и не умею с ними обращаться. Еще меньше люблю — когда они в доме постоянно. И я представляю, что бы началось со стороны моих родителей: все мозги бы вынесли, что я воспитывать не умею, а я в самом деле не умею и не очень-то хочу.  
— Даже если это — сам ты?  
— Это — другое дело! Хотя — ну и мелкий вредитель я был.  
— А почему ты не говорил об этом Анне-сан?  
— Потому что говорил — все бесполезно. Они хорошие, но, я же говорил, люди старой закалки и не все способны принять. Мама считает, что если бы я женился, то жена непременно бы кинулась вить гнездо и уж точно уговорила бы на двух-трех детишек, потому что детей точно хотят все женщины. А мама бы нянчилась с внуками, потому что тоже любит детей и не успела всласть понянчить своих. Работать же приходилось, она только в выходные меня видела, а сама мечтала отоспаться и пыталась переделать все домашние дела… А потом оказалось, что я уже вырос. Кажется, у нас не было времени.  
Он еще что-то говорил, и на этот раз совсем не волшебно-мурашечно, но от слов Виктора все равно что-то плавилось внутри, и цеплялся так крепко, будто боялся снова упасть и теперь уже совершенно точно утонуть; Юри — обнимал в ответ, невесомо целуя в мокрый высокий лоб и непроходящую морщинку меж бровей.  
— Ты их все-таки любишь, просто по-своему. И ту девочку, Марину, тоже любил, и…  
— Марину — это не считается, это третий класс, и вообще — это больше мелкий, а я даже ее настоящую фамилию вспомнил не сразу. Юри!  
«Что, радость?»  
— Что, Витя?  
— Диван в зале высох и там больше ничем не воняет. Но можно мы снова будем спать вместе? Пожалуйста, Юри!


	11. Chapter 11

Утро началось логично — Юри не услышал будильник.  
Он всю жизнь был абсолютной совой, и потому-то будильник у него с промежутком в пять минут звонил где-то в течение получаса — в зависимости от того, как скоро удастся отскрести голову от подушки. Но в этот раз дело было не во внезапно испортившемся слухе и не во внезапно умершем телефоне, и не в том, что ночь тут наступила тогда, когда на улице было уже светло, а в том, что этот самый будильник чья-то добрая рука отключила. И, судя по пустующему месту рядом, понятно, чья.  
— Никифоров, убью!  
От своего проступка Виктор отказываться не стал, оправдавшись одним:  
— Все под контролем! У тебя оставалось еще минут семь!   
Челку, чтоб не мешала, он убрал заколкой, которую явно обронили тройняшки — блестящий зеленый бантик. В сочетании с рабочим костюмом, фартуком и серьезной физиономией это было особенно весело.  
— Ты что, готовишь?  
Вообще-то Виктор был мастером по готовке — мог бросить на сковороду что-то быстрозамороженное или разогреть в микроволновке готовое из ближнего супермаркета и мог сварить кофе — кстати, кофе тоже тут был. Не из кофемашины, а тот, который пахнул, наверно, на всю Ю-топию: неуместно и волшебно, сладким рождественским пряником посреди жаркого лета. А еще — шипела на маминой старой тяжеленной сковороде огромная яичница с овощами, а под полотенцем (это не кухонное, балда, это же для рук!) ждал еще теплый и тоже обалденно пахнущий хлеб.  
— Садись скорее, это все лучше горячим. Там были еще сладкие булочки, но одну я попробовал, одну попробовала Мари, а оставшиеся четыре исчезли куда-то сами… Шучу, они все здесь.  
Вик просочился в кухню сам, без пробудки:   
— Ух, не суп!  
— Не суп, — самодовольно ответил Виктор. — Не суп, а шакшука! По личному рецепту Розы Моисеевны!  
— Марковны, — поправил его младший. — Ты забыл уже, наверно…  
— Может, и Марковны, — покладисто согласился старший и старательно прокартавил:  
— Мама Якова Львовича вообще была чудесная женщина, а готовила так, шо после никто неделю не мог даже смотреть на чужую стряпню и из-за этого таки ужасно худел…  
— Ты чего? Роза Марковна — это не мама какого-то Львовича, это Маринкина бабушка!  
— Значит, с Рыбаковой что-то еще пошло не так. Потому что я точно помню, как пока мама была в больнице, то постоянно забегал к Фельцманам и мама Якова все время ругалась с Яковом, потому что жалела и пыталась откормить тощего меня. А Яков ругался, что его она уже откормила так, что коньки гнутся и лед трескается…  
— Юко-сан вчера звонила. Спрашивала, что за выходной мы себе устроили. А девчонки — почему на море ходить перестали или почему их больше не зовем.  
— Попробуем сегодня, как получится со временем. Чтоб хотя бы или каток, или море.  
— А кто собирался навестить Ситу-сан?  
— Значит, море, наверно, без меня.  
И в тот день они и в самом деле успели на каток и вместе отвезли в гостинец для бабули. Море могло и подождать.

Дни так были наполнены до краев, что, казалось, с того момента, когда Ю-топия осталась на совести Мари и Юри, прошла целая вечность. Бесконечное множество повседневных дел съедали целую прорву времени, а остальное надо было как-то поделить, чтоб хватило на каток и на то, чтоб сходить на море, — потому что один раз на пляж выбралась даже Мари! Правда, плавать она не плавала, только брызгалась у берега в компании со своим доктором, таким же неважным пловцом («Отстаньте все, мы — два старых ленивых тюленя! Нет, не смейте бросать меня туда! Мику, на помощь!»), и сбежала пораньше, чтоб надолго не оставлять Ю-топию совсем без хозяйского присутствия.   
И хорошо, что из всей этой кутерьмы не приходилось выкраивать время для Виктора — потому что он всегда болтался где-то рядом. Помощник из него был так себе, без особых навыков, но старательный — поднимался он вместе со всеми или дальше раньше, бойко махал шваброй и пылесосом. Почти всегда в рабочем костюме и с очередной дурацкой заколкой (лягушонок, хэллоу китти, шестиглазый сиреневый пушистик, он что, их коллекционирует?) на челке, чтоб не лезла в глаза. _У Эда внешность кинозвезды, у Эда королевская улыбка…_ Надо признать, что кухонные работы Мари на него пыталась взвалить, похоже, исключительно с воспитательной целью, и достаточно скоро отказалась от такой идеи (потому что только ранился и приходилось отбирать, чтоб совсем не испортил), отправив в кухню девчонок Кими и Нану, раньше помогавших на уборке, а Виктора отрядив туда, где требовалось меньше специальных навыков и больше физической силы.  
— Я теперь менеджер по уборке территории и сортировке мусора! И по погрузке рыбы!  
— Ну, зато менеджер по стирке полотенец из тебя хреноватый…  
Это младший намекал на завалявшуюся в машинке красную футболку, из-за которой все полотенца из белых превратились в задорно-поросячьи. Ржущего Вика Виктор от души хлопнул мокрым полотенцем, в ответ получил задорного пинка и беготня по двору продолжалась бы сколько угодно, если бы не Юри, попавшийся на пути. Вик так и ускакал, с крылечка поморщившись:  
— Фигураст, буэээ.  
Вик вообще-то был гораздо толковее — особенно если не пытался к каждому слову Виктора прицепить собственного хвоста. В один из дней он ездил на экскурсию вместе с младшим классом, с той малышней, с которой вместе занимался каллиграфией, чтоб помочь учительнице присматривать за ними всеми, — хотя для него там наверняка было скучновато.  
— На самом деле, совсем не скучно! А если прислушаться, то я даже понимаю! Одно слово из десяти, примерно…  
За большой рюкзак с прицепленным сверху термопледом, всегда путешествующий с Виком, его в шутку называли бродягой; кажется, взрослые в школе были уверены, что это так он справляется с какой-то душевной травмой. И что так посоветовал психотерапевт — пусть таскает с собой все свое. Ноутбук, аптечку, еду и альбом с фотографиями.  
Фотографии печатали у себя тройняшки, Вик выбирал, а они сразу же запускали на фотопринтере. Что-то там было с телефона Вика, что-то с их фотоаппарата, а некоторые — сделали нарезку кадров из видео. Кажется, даже нарочно отбирали разное смешное, и уже полный до половины альбом прилично утяжелял рюкзак. Наверняка в школе думали, что у Вика его загадочная травма осложнялась еще и потерей памяти. Кто-то из встреченных Юри учителей Вика говорил, что детская психика на самом деле гораздо лучше справляется с плохими вещами, чем взрослая, потому что дети легче умеют забывать, а если страшно забыть слишком много, то вместе и потихоньку с этим обязательно справятся...  
И в чем-то это было действительно так. Однажды, когда после походя к морю и перед тем, чтоб снова приняться носиться по Ю-топии с горой дел, они валялись на крыльце, будто летние коты, и немного тупили, то младший поделился:  
— Кажется, будто так было всегда и так всегда будет.   
— Ты еще не видел, как тут красиво осенью! И зимой, и весной, и во время дождей… ах нет, дожди ты видел, а еще наверняка будет шторм в море. А в школе…  
— Ты же понял, что я не про это, а вообще! Что так было всегда, а придумал я про то, что раньше! И что когда-нибудь я забуду! И про нее, и Марину, и буду думать, что на самом деле меня сюда притащил Виктор… Вы ведь с ним не разбежитесь, да? Знаешь, мы ездили на экскурсию, ну, в тот самый город, а я думал, что смогу оттуда попасть обратно, а мне вдруг стало страшно! Что вдруг возьмет и откроется дорога, я даже чувствовал, что она может! Хотя даже рюкзак был с собой, вот. Юри, я перестал складывать журавликов.  
Как ни казалось, будто Вик тут был почти всегда и что останется навечно, Юри знал — так просто не будет. «Про нее» можно было вообще не говорить, Юри сам видел — когда Виктор говорил с Анной-сан, что младший за дверью как был, так и застыл, отчаянно, наверняка не в первый раз пытаясь услышать голос матери. И понятно все это «не разбежитесь».  
— Громкую связь включи, — попросил он во время следующего разговора. — Викуро не говорит тебе ничего, но он скучает по матери. И вашей Марине когда-нибудь тоже позвони.

Виктор послушался, а Марина позвонила ему сама, по скайпу. Хотя разговор он начал первым — написал в личку, вспомнив как раз из-за разговора про Розу Моисеевну.  
«Марин, можно нескромный вопрос?»  
«Марин, у тебя ведь начиналась онкология, да?»  
«Вить, что-то у тебя случилось?»  
«Мама и папа в порядке?»   
Входящий вызов — принять? Да.  
— Витька, привет.  
Маринка Рыбакова мало напоминала девчонку-спичку из параллельного класса, когда вся она была — глаза-фонари и оттопыренные уши, и вполне теперь соответствовала возрасту и фотографиям, и слегка прорезался в еще более волшебном голосе «тамошний» акцент. Но своей боевой напористости не растеряла абсолютно:  
— Витька, привет. Выкладывай давай, что там у тебя. Мама, папа, ты сам? Твой, э, бойфренд?  
— Мар, все в порядке, ты что! Это я так, что-то с памятью просто. Так правда или я тебя с кем-то еще путаю?  
— Напугал, блин.  
— Извини.  
Маринка согласно кивнула:  
— Извиняю. В самом-то деле фигня была, доброкачественная. Хотя и резали, и таблеток сожрала тонну. Повезло, что мы тогда уже сюда переехали — поймали вовремя. Это бабуля твоим тогда проговорилась, что ли?  
— Вроде да.   
— Ну ясно с тобой…  
— Я вспоминал ее недавно, даже не ее в первую очередь, а, будешь смеяться, рецепт шакшуки искал.  
— Такого бы точно не нашел. Как у бабушки свой секрет был, больше ни у кого, даже у мамы, не получается. Вроде вкусно, а все равно не то.  
— Да. Золотые руки у Розы Марковны.  
— Вить, а у меня бабушка умерла зимой.   
— Извини.  
— Мами! Это твой поклонник? — влезла в кадр одна из уменьшенных Маринкиных копий.  
— Нет, Катюш, учились вместе.  
— Марин, а вы в Питере давно не были? Может, как-нибудь, а? И девчонок своих привози, погуляем по музеям, на каток сходим, в гости ко мне можно — у меня пацан ровесник Леи… Ты не поверишь, такая фантастическая история вышла, а в итоге — готовенький подросток свалился на шею!  
— Как ты только все успеваешь, Никифоров!  
— А вот приедешь, тогда и расскажу, Селедкина!  
— Ну, Витька! — Маринка не обиделась на школьную кличку, а еще улыбка у нее тоже была прежняя, только зубы, конечно, стали ровными.  
— А может, и приеду — в августе на гастроли к вам собираемся. Послушать придешь? Если ничего не изменится, конечно, то… Привет!  
— Здравствуйте, Марина, — вежливо сказал из-за плеча Виктора Вик.  
— Так ты и есть то самый подросток, который на Витьку свалился?  
— Ага. Я — тоже Витька. А вас я знаю.   
— Значит и хватит выкать, я не такая старая, как оно кажется.  
— А еще я тоже пою.  
— Значит, устроим дуэт!  
— Господи, этот дебил еще и поет, — вспомнил бородатый анекдот Виктор, но кто его бы слышал.

— Стремно мне, с самого с себя такое буэ.  
— Викуро, вы опять поссорились?  
— Да нет же! Мне с себя-себя тошняк! Потому что здесь тепло, потому что собака, море, велосипед и комп, потому что не хочу возвращаться, а получается, что из-за всех этих плюшек не хочу! Не потому что только мешаю всем, а потому что своя комната, в школе не пиз… не смеются из-за одежды, и потому что кормят пирожками, и потому что сюсюкают все, а там, ну, у нее сил всегда нет, а мне хотелось, чтоб как у Рыбаковых! Или, ну, как здесь, пусть даже, ну, с этим лаемся, я же подросток, мне полагается…


	12. Chapter 12

Этот день был отмечен красным во всех календарях в доме. Как будто намекал на генеральную уборку к приезду родителей, но, разумеется, совсем не на нее.  
— Даже удивительно, там же весь состав этого «Кэнди Кэн» чуть ли не в дети ей годится!  
— Или ты думаешь так плохо о возрасте Мари, или льстишь этим айдолам — у них солист на год меня моложе. Ну и остальные примерно ровесники.  
— Врешь? На плакатах школота совсем.  
— Ну так они и поют уже сколько лет! И фотошоп тоже для чего-то был придуман.  
Может, они нарочно и косили под старшую школу — а многочисленные поклонницы им усердно подыгрывали. Даже Мари, которую кроме как в рабочем или заляпанной футболке и драных джинсах и с неизменной сигаретой никто не видел, даже Мари вытащила откуда-то из закромов родины черное кружавчатое платье. И долго наводила ревизию, сетуя, что вон тут черепушка оторвалась, а вон тут бантик перекосился, и ошейник с шипами куда-то делся, надо будет новый, и перчатка только одна почему-то, ну зашибись… Это только на первый взгляд, что фанатеть так безудержно мог один лишь Юри — чтоб два года подряд приносить золото своей стране, чтоб с нуля выучить дико трудный язык, да так, чтоб вполне хватило бы на карьеру очень годного переводчика. Мари тоже оказалась со своими сюрпризами. А Виктор, наверно, тоже иногда был тем еще фанатом — потому что как же иначе пролетел через полмира, как же оказался бы здесь, в Ю-топии, терпя выходки наглого мелкого и суровую трудовую дисциплину… Ладно, про суровую он загнул, конечно, но гостить и работать оказались совершенно две большие разницы. Работать. Даже когда останавливались здесь соотечественники, наверняка признавшие Никифорова и потому радостно общелкавшие со всех телефонов и со всех ракурсов, как дефилировал со стопкой грязных полотенец, и на поясе, словно кольт у героя вестерна, — пульверизатор со стеклоочистителем, а походя шуганул от сладких пирожков Вика:  
— Мелкий, хорош! Через час ужин, ты куда аппетит перебиваешь?! Опять суп не жрать?  
Мальчик-поганчик торопливо запихнул в рот остатки пирожка и скорчил обезьянью рожу:  
— Да, папочка!   
И на местном добавил еще что-то про суп.  
И не получил за это даже воспитательного поджопника. И все — будто так и надо. Фанатеть над плакатиками по стенам — это не наш метод, наш метод — раз хочешь, то шевелись! Катай или маши шваброй, но не сиди. Или как Мари — заранее приготовь на дверь табличку «Не беспокоить!» и твердо пообещай себе, что в этот-то раз точно попадешь на концерт. Даже если просидишь у компьютера хоть полсуток или сутки, чтоб твой заказ билета таки успел пройти.  
Мари еще не успела засесть у себя в засаде, охотясь на заветный билет, и потому-то слышала, как Виктору позвонила Анна-сан. Виктор в последнее время наладился включать громкую связь. Правда, из услышанного кроме интонации трудно было что-то понять, но в целом интонация была не очень приятная.  
И разговор был неприятный, а уж какие неприятности оно сулило в дальнейшем!  
— Витя. Витя, почему ты так с нами? В чем мы снова виноваты, Витя? Или это у тебя так нарочно, чтоб не рассказывать самому?  
— Что я натворил на этот раз?  
— Витя, мы иногда ругаемся, потому что все мы живые люди, мы с отцом уже старые, наверно, и тебе кажется, что только достаем тебя, но неужели все оказалось плохо настолько, что ты прятал от нас собственного ребенка? Настолько, что увез в чужую страну? Чтоб мы узнали случайно и из газеты?!  
Иногда везучесть Виктора просто зашкаливала. Компьютер у родителей был, но активными пользователями сети они так и не стали, даже скайп не очень-то торопились осваивать, и точно не нашли бы сами канал сестричек Нишигори... Но купленная в киоске газета с телепрограммой, которая, как оказалось, таила в себе не только эту самую телепрограмму, но и полразворота фотографий и чуть буковок, быстро направила их в нужном направлении. Можно б было устроить хороший скандал и показательную выволочку, хотя бы за то, что фотографии были и натасканы, и сделаны все без разрешения («туристы», блин, придурки гребаные!), но пока что выволочку и скандал получил исключительно Виктор. Кажется, маму было бы слышно в Хасецу даже без телефона. Аргумент про проблемы с документами на нее тоже подействовал слабо — Виктор должен был немедленно, желательно прямо вчера, хватать малыша в охапку и срочно лететь с ним домой, чтоб познакомить с настоящей семьей... и да, где его мать? Ребенку нужна мать, а не это все! — внезапно прорезался отец где-то на заднем плане.  
— Ну че, вот награда и нашла героя, — вздохнул Никифоров, оглянувшись на стоящих в дверях. — Придется попросить Якова Львовича, чтоб прошелся по старым знакомствам, а то никаких документов, кроме местных, еще долго не увидим, и придется таки катиться в Питер.  
Юри почувствовал, как плечо Вика под рукой действительно буквально окаменело и понял, что сейчас тут пойдет вторая волна, только сказать или сделать он ничего не успел, потому что Вик просто отчеканил:  
— Ну вот и катись.  
— Викуро!  
 _Викуро, малыш мой!_.  
— А повежливее?  
— А если повежливее — можно б было извиниться перед Юри, это раз. А во-вторых, раз она этого обратно пустила, то пусть так и живет с ним, а я туда не поеду.  
— Ну и дурак. И не так уж ты по ней скучаешь. А жалко, она детей любит…  
— И не так уж любит. Раз этого назад пустила, значит, быстро забыла уже. Что из-за этой суки пьяной!  
— Вик!  
Но младшего Никифорова уже сорвало с тормозов:  
— Что он там бухтел? Что ребенку нужна мать? А сколько еще этих любимых детей она вот так же, как тогда? Мертвых? Ребенку нужна мать, точно нужна, чтоб похоронить!  
— Вик!  
— Юри, а ты знаешь, почему она оказалась в больнице, а я ел у Рыбаковых или в школе? Потому что эта больница называлась роддом, только тот мальчик родился раньше времени и мертвый. Потому что она этого алкаша до квартиры тащила! На себе тащила! И из-за этого из-за всего сама потом поддавать стала!  
И потом стало тихо-тихо, даже Маккачин, сунувшийся было на шум, так и не решился подать голоса, а босые пятки Вика по теплым летним полам прошлепали особенно зло и буквально на весь дом.  
— Вик, тебе Мари велела доехать до кондитерского, забрать ее заказ! Виктор, вы, наверно, снова помните разное… Э… не разное?  
Лицо у Виктора стало натурально серое и какое-то тоже совсем окаменелое. Как когда они в первый раз не просто поругались, а «поговорили» до ухода ночевать в гости, или как когда в прошлом году он сломал себе локоть и терпел до медпункта. Так что когда сказал все-таки потом, то сказать будто именно пытался, так, чтоб от лишнего движения не осыпаться на пол горой гранитной крошки.  
— Нет, Юри. На этот раз не разное.  
У него даже получилось подобие улыбки, только вместо опасных трещин по лицу пошли, разумеется, просто морщинки:  
— Сразу видно, одна кровь. Знает, куда больнее пнуть, гаденыш.  
Собственно, больше ничего не сказал, а Юри не очень представлял, что ответить, кроме как пообещать куда-то в теплую шею, что все образуется. Как-нибудь и когда-нибудь, но все они одолеют, пока будут вместе, то вместе и справятся…  
— Давай-ка я сам сейчас скатаюсь до мясного рынка, а? Пока народу почти нет все равно.   
— Боишься, что вместо рынка поеду нажрусь и машину расколочу?  
— Балда. Боюсь, что сам расколотишься, хрен с ней, с машиной!  
— Сам балда. Не бойся, дурить не стану.  
— Значит, и здесь без сюрпризов будет, пока я езжу. 

Без сюрпризов не обошлось.   
Еще на повороте Юри показалось, что вроде бы похожий рюкзак был у свернувшего под гору велосипедиста. Это был первый звоночек.  
А вторым звонком стала машина ветеринара, уезжавшая от Ю-топии, а третьим — что зашедшему с рабочего крыльца Юри в первую очередь ударил в ноздри пусть и несильный, но ощутимый запах рвоты.  
— Виктор! Мари! Вик!  
Мари, как ни странно, отозвалась первая. Высунулась, с опухшими от долгого сидения перед монитором глазами и больше обычного взлохмаченная и прокуренная насквозь:  
— Блин, народу как китайцев в Китае! А из-за любой херни так и продолжают дергать, задрали уже! — и, хлопнув, насколько это возможно хлопнуть легонькой дверью, исчезла обратно.  
— Маккачин опять наелся чего-то?  
— Не просто чего-то! — а вот нашелся и Виктор. — Этот идиот умудрился бросить кондитерский заказ, где попало! Прямо у входа на столик, до кухни два шага не дошел!  
— Кто, Маккачин?  
— Витька! Весь пакет с шоколадками! Ни разу даже в мозгу не стукнуло, что Мака оно распотрошит! С горькими шоколадками!  
Вот теперь уже можно было сесть на пол, прямо среди снятой обуви.  
— Сколько он успел?  
— Полторы упаковки, пока я увидел.  
И можно было смело продолжать сидеть на полу.  
— Хорошо, что Нана понимает английский и что у нее у самой был телефон клиники. И хорошо, что ветеринар так быстро приехал.  
— А Вик что?  
— У себя твой Вик, наказан. Э, да не трогал я его, не думай! Хотя руки чесались втащить вот как. Так что просто сидит и думает, как надо иногда включать башку, на других-то всякую херню вешать мы все борзые…  
Маккачину и вправду поплохело от шоколада совсем не чета тому, как с пережора не самыми свежими рыбными обрезками. Это для людей шоколад — десерт и лакомство, а для собак с кошками, хоть и такой же вкусный и отлично пахнущий, но яд, и чем темнее он, тем ядовитее. Простым расстройством желудка дело не обойдется — пес валялся измочаленной тряпочкой, и едва голову поднял при виде Юри. Страшно представить, что случилось бы, не увидь творимое безобразие Виктор.  
— Вон тут ветврач оставил, смотри, на вашем и на английском, что колоть, если сердечный приступ, а это — если опять пойдут судороги…  
— Ох, Маки, старый уже, а такой иногда дурачок.  
— В том и фикус, что старый. Хрен его знает, как оно все аукнется еще.  
Юри зарылся руками в теплую шерсть, бледно-рыжую от густой проседи, — будто пудель выцветал, как сделанная много лет назад фотография.  
— Может, и обойдется.   
А может, и не обойдется, знакомый рюкзак на повороте не давал покоя.  
— Пойду проверю Вика.  
— Этому-то ничего ему не сделается!  
— Как бы сам чего не сделал!  
— Он придурок, конечно, но точно не настолько.  
— Виктор, по-моему, я его видел совсем недавно и на улице!  
И, разумеется, в комнате Вика не оказалось. Обычный кавардак, а в открытое окно свободно заходил летний ветер, чтоб всласть покружить по комнате метелью из бумажных журавликов. Не оказалось толстовки на вешалке, хотя день не обещал никакого дождика, не оказалось и рюкзака с флягой и пледом.  
— А вот теперь — точно получит, когда вернется. Ноут-то вон, на месте!  
По комнате реяли не только журавлики: вперемешку с ними и с какими-то фантиками и обертками валялись фотографии, которых точно не распечатывал и не видел никто из них двоих. Те, которые наверняка делали Лутц, Аксель и Тулуп и которые хранились спрятанными в альбоме Вика. На каждой из них — взрослый Никифоров. На катке, один и тянущий на середину Вика, а вон там они еще и с Юри втроем, на берегу моря, где Вик и Мари всем подставляют рога. А вон эта совсем недавняя, с телефона Кими, все в рабочем, как были: Виктор изображает соло-гитариста с веником вместо гитары, Вик — с половником вместо микрофона, Юри и Нана среди кастрюль в качестве ударников, а Мари дирижирует этим дурдомом скалкой…   
— Не вернется.  
Потому что когда собираются вернуться, не вытряхивают из альбома то, что хотели бы так просто вытрясти и из головы, а ноутбук он отказывался брать, потому что считал, что такую дорогую вещь точно не заработал и ничем не заслужил.  
— Что ты ему наговорил?!  
— Ничего, что не повторил бы при тебе. Что закидывать дерьмом других хорошо, когда сам в белом плаще, а сам, кинолог херов, собаку мне чуть не отравил. Он офигенно тут устроился, по любому плевку получает, что хочет, вот и оборзел слегка. Проголодается — прибежит, не идиот.  
Вся выученная у классиков правильная речь оползла с Юри, будто шелуха с луковицы или шкурка с банана.   
— Мудак ты, Никифоров. Ох и мудак. А идиот тут один, это я, раз с тобой живу. Сразу видно, одна кровь — знал, куда больнее пнуть. Мари! Мари!  
— Ну?! — Мари едва не вывернула свою дверь с корнем. — Чего теперь еще?   
— Вик опять пропал, я сейчас поехал его искать. Мари, ты попросишь, чтоб мясо девчонки сами выгрузили, ладно? Извини, правда, я честно не хотел тебя отвлекать…  
— А отвлекай-не отвлекай, все бесполезно уже! Там билеты остались уже только в ВИП-ложу, я столько даже в долг не найду.  
— Хочешь, я куплю тебе, когда вернусь? Прямо в ВИП?  
— Не надо, спасибо. Спасибо, Юри, вы все мне устроили офигенный свободный день!  
Машину Юри не взял, быстро поняв, что проскочить совсем везде на ней точно не получится, и поэтому сразу выкатил велосипед. Гудки с телефона Вика шли, но отвечать он не отвечал, и Юри, мысленно извинившись за такое неспортивное поведение, включил маячок, чтоб отследить по карте перемещение объекта. «Объект» ожидаемо двигался в сторону окраин, правда, потом оказалось, не свернул к порту, а вырулил в сторону междугородной трассы. «Хиросима, — понял Юри. — _Викуро, малыш мой_. Попытается уйти обратно через нее! Хоть бы не догадался прыгнуть на автобус, точно же потеряется! Или в самом деле успеет уйти в свой год».


	13. Chapter 13

Виктор догнал его совсем скоро. Отлично, теперь у Мари есть повод убить еще и за взятый без спроса ее велик.  
— Попросил Кимико приглядеть за Маккачином. Ты в курсе, куда он вообще мог дернуть, нет?  
— В Хиросиму. Про которую рассказывал, когда ты лежал пьяный. И про которую пел вместе с той Мариной. Он уже был там и говорил, что, наверно, дорогу домой смог бы найти оттуда.  
— Твою ж мать.  
— Лучше возвращайся.  
— Нет.  
— Придумаешь еще что-нибудь, чтоб соврать своим родителям и той девочке. И возвращайся домой.  
— Я уже сказал, что нет! Хоть как гони, не прогонишь! Ты что, ты собираешься с ним… думаешь, у него получится вернуться?  
— Думаю, что он не должен быть один там.   
— Ты не должен тоже!  
Вот тебе и дела, посреди обещанной ясной погоды небо постепенно начало заволакиваться. Не так, чтоб совсем сильно, но слой за слоем облака постепенно накладывались друг на друга, и оранжевая толстовка на одиноком велосипедисте будто светилась — единственным ярким пятном посреди обшарпанной дороги.   
— Ты — взрослый и ты справишься, а он…  
— А ты сам говорил, справимся, пока вместе!  
— Фигурасты гребаные, — ударил по тормозам и, развернувшись, заорал Вик. — Даже съебать от вас спокойно нельзя, достали!   
И резко свернул с проселка куда-то в сосны, под гору, не боясь переломать себе кости. Кочковатая неухоженная тропка заставила пересчитать и велосипедом, и копчиком об седло все торчащие корни, и не рассчитавший скорость Юри чуть совсем не влетел в Вика, нагнав его в самом низу и очень хорошо самортизировал, когда следом в него влетел старший Никифоров, потому что дальше ехать было нельзя. Полосатую ленту они и так уже частично сорвали, выкатившись на топковатое безлесое пространство, среди которого, перегораживая подход к рельсам и к переезду с трассой, сломанной игрушкой валялся искореженный, будто смятый, перевернутый Икарус. Новый, или почти новый, и если бы там был только сам автобус!  
Издалека могло показаться, что это просто цветные тряпки и пакеты, просто мусор, только крупный и какой-то сплошь продолговатый.  
Отмер и сообразил первым, как ни странно, Виктор, поймав Вика и притиснув лицом к себе:  
— Витька, не смотри, не смей.  
Он и Юри поймал и отвернул, но несколько секунд спустя, как раз чтоб хватило увидеть. Там почти все было аккуратно прикрыто каким-то большим непрозрачным полиэтиленом, но Юри сразу узнал — и руку со свежим шрамом от лобзика, и полосатый рукав летней рубашки.   
Огромный мужик в камуляже появился будто из-под земли и всего несколько секунд спустя, на ходу неуставным образом ругаясь в закрепленную у плеча рацию:  
— Иваныч, ты там совсем ебу дал? Почему посторонние за оцеплением?!  
И уже конкретно обращаясь к свежеприбывшим живым:  
— Валите отсюда, быстро!  
Этот приказ был исполнен очень поспешно и очень быстро, даром что Юри пришлось толкать в горку сразу два велосипеда, а Виктор так и уводил Вика, закрывая ему лицо. Младший пытался сначала что-то бубнить вроде «Пусти, придурок!», но совсем вяло, и даже ожидаемого пинка вслепую так и не доожидалось. Они остановились только снова на проселке; как Юри сразу не обратил внимания, что настолько убитых дорог у них нет нигде в округе?! И что деревья другие, другая трава под ногами, и пахнет тоже совсем по-другому — это не Хасецу, и даже не Сага.   
«Молодежный 2,5»  
Вик вывернулся из ослабшей хватки и огляделся:  
— У меня снова получилось! Я вернулся обратно в тот самый день, когда разбился на автобусе! Надо маме позвонить, что я живой!  
Номер он помнил наизусть, как и в тот день, когда его подобрал Юри, и случилось невероятное — ну или вполне логичное в этом дурдоме — вместо искусственного голоса, говорящего, что набранный вами номер не существует, пошли длинные гудки. Только трубку там никто не брал. Ни на первый вызов, ни на второй, ни на третий.  
— Ну да, может, на работе?.. А там у них только в администрации есть. Или уже едет сюда? Может, тогда на дорогу, чтоб точно не потеряться?  
— А на мобильный что?  
— Откуда?!  
— Со своего…  
— Смеешься? Откуда у нас сотовые тогда были?  
— Я подарил телефоны им с первых заработанных. Специально, чтоб всегда предупреждать друг друга. Номер Рыбаковых помнишь?  
Вик вспомнил, хоть и не сразу, но в этот раз повезло чуть меньше, чем с домашним — там была просто тишина, без гудков и даже без искусственного голоса.  
— Надо попробовать дозвониться до Фельцманов. Роза Моисеевна точно должна быть дома, попросить передать…  
Но телефонные странности и неприятности не закончились: и тренерский домашний телефон не помнился наизусть, и у Никифорова телефон завис вообще намертво.  
— А у меня почему-то сбился телефон. Все настройки сбились, смотрите, первое января, шестнадцатый год… — подал голос Юри, уже понимая, что так просто в этом приключении ничего не выйдет. — Вик, наверно, нам придется ехать до трассы и пытаться поймать там что-то. Ты не сильно ушибся там?  
— Не, — буркнул младший. — Вы мне лицо закрывали… там был я, да?  
— Вик…  
У Юри не нашлось никаких слов, потому что не иначе младший заразился провидческим даром от Мари и все даже не сказанное мог увидеть насквозь, поэтому просто обнял, притянув к себе и уткнувшись носом в белую макушку:  
— Вик, Викуро, ты живой. Я не знаю, как мы попали сюда и почему там все было именно так… Может, это как в книжках — когда одно и то же событие в каждую минуту может стать другим, как с Мариной? Что Марина могла заболеть здесь, а могла уже после того, как улетела с родителями. Что ты мог пойти учиться музыке, а мог не поругаться с Яковом Львовичем и остаться на катке. Что и на этот автобус ты мог не попасть, опоздать или что-то еще, или поехать в совсем другой лагерь…  
— Я там был.  
— И в Хасецу — тоже был! Кстати, ты забыл кое-что.  
Юри вытащил ноутбук в чехле:  
— Бери, а то обижусь, потому что не брать подарки нельзя!  
Вик наверняка обрадовался и наверняка снова думал, не отказаться ли, но не отказался.  
— Спасибо. Поехал я, что ли…  
— Вместе поехали. Раз как-то здесь все оказались!  
Делать на проселке действительно было нечего, возвращаться к автобусу тоже не имело смысла и не очень-то хотелось никому, так что пришлось садиться и крутить педали, поразмыслив и свернув в сторону указателя. Потому что даже в мелком населенном пункте наверняка можно было поймать общественный транспорт, на крайний случай — договориться с местными и на машине. В какую машину получится затолкать три велосипеда, даже если один из них — подростковый, а один — складывается, неясно, но наверняка можно было что-то придумать.  
Под хмурым питерским небом весь день напоминал сплошной вечер. Хорошо, что дождь не собрался, а прохладой тянуло очень ощутимо.  
— А этот Молодежный ничего себе здоровый поселок, а? — бодрячком поинтересовался Виктор. — Или, послушайте, у меня такое впечатление, что не Молодежный ни разу!  
— У меня тоже, — согласился с ним совсем тихий Вик. — Потому что мы только что проехали поворот на нашу школу. Потому что мы уже почти приехали!  
Ноги ударили по педалям с удвоенной силой, но энтузиазм этот быстро кончился. Не потому, что ехали уже долго, не так, как если бы вздумали велосипедом добраться до Хиросимы, но точно долго — и постепенно сбавляли обороты. Медленнее, медленнее — и совсем встали возле дома с кое-как замазанными штукатуркой трещинами в стенах и с низкой аркой во внутренний двор. Мало что напоминало дом, где была квартира Виктора, или тот дом, в котором жили его родители, но оба двигались именно туда.  
Где-то в глубине души Юри боялся, что Вик уйдет, и знал, что однажды он уйдет наверняка, но все равно ни разу не готов оказался к тому, что это случится. Чем дальше, тем наверняка сильнее не готов, что придется куда-то спрятать или куда-то отнести вещи и тетрадки, убрать завлявшиеся всюду обертки от печенья и конфет, но все равно постоянно натыкаться — то на стикеры с синим котом, то на лишнее полотенце в ванной, то на вездесущих кривых журавликов, и оставшееся после Вика пустое место будет болеть и ныть, как снова потревоженная дырка от выдранного зуба. Только гораздо, в миллион раз, сильнее.  
— Викуро, малыш мой…  
Вик непонимающе поднял лицо.  
— Вот ты и дома, Викуро, — повторил Юри на русском, давя из себя улыбку так старательно, что наверняка вышло совсем жалко.   
Виктор, будто слепой, неверяще ощупывал обшарпанные стены:  
— Господи, не верится. Столько лет. Столько лет, его же снесли во втором или в третьем, он давно стоял аварийный, и никаких фотографий, ничего не осталось…  
— Виктор, сфотографировать? Если не будет глючить дальше?  
— Барак-то этот? — пожал плечами Вик. — Стены щелястые, парадное постоянно затапливает, подвал вообще сгнил, наверно, с него то крысы, то просто вонища…  
— Дурак ты, — беззлобно отмахнулся Виктор. — Юри, сфотографируй обязательно! Вырастешь — поймешь…  
— Что в дурака и вырос, — пробубнил Вик. — Бардак, алкаши и грязь, много о чем жалеть.  
— Дом, Витька. Мама. Папа… ты погоди, дай я скажу! Он потом той зимой пришел, она его даже пускать не стала сначала, только когда оказалось, что он в подъезде ночевать остался. Не ломился, не орал, а просто лег под лестницу и пообещал, что утром оттуда уйдет. Ну и потом никогда и ничего не — будто кого-то другого нам подкинули. Без половины зубов, стриженый наголо, все думали, он сидел все это время. Может, и в самом деле сидел, сам не рассказывал и мы не спрашивали… Он только раз позвонил, Аня, я с мужиками посидел тут малость и за руль, пока не просплюсь, не полезу — а на следующий день оказалось, что он в самом деле у кого-то у друзей отлежаться решил. Но потому что бомбил, чтоб мне на загран собрать, и ему по башке дали. Убить не убили, только деньги вытащили, и папа соврал, решил не волновать никого…  
— Если б он не вернулся, мама бы, может, с дядей Костей стала бы жить!   
— Вить, ну, взрослые они, сами что-нибудь решат. Ты совсем только уж не воюй с ними, ладно?  
Никифоров-старший протянул ладонь уткнувшемуся было обратно в Юри Вику:  
— Витька, мир?  
Вик, развернувшись, вдруг со всего размаху засандалил Виктору по скуле.  
— Викуро!   
_Викуро, малыш мой_ …  
— А вот теперь — мир. И что там Мака? Отравился правда сильно?  
— Поймали вовремя, и не с такого откачивали, а пока с ним Кимико посидеть согласилась. Пошли? Или нет, стой, ты забыл еще кое-что… На всякий случай, наверняка понадобится на что-то, — Виктор вытащил из кармана бумажник, а вместе с ним вылетели на асфальт собранные в комнате фотографии.  
— За фотки — спасибо. А это — убери, — хмуро велел Вик.  
— Нет, — так же хмуро ответил Виктор. — Это — не чужое! Считай, что на черный день для самого себя заначка.  
И, не слушая возражений, пихнул всю вытрясенную наличку в карман оранжевой куртки.  
— Вот теперь — пошли.  
И первым шагнул в темноту арки.  
Дом и вправду был старым и в чудовищном аварийном состоянии — неудивительно, что пойдет под снос через несколько лет. Он весь перекосился, он затхло пах сырым старым кирпичом, а в самой арке и во дворе тоже — еще и общественным туалетом, когда-то наверняка первый этаж был действительно первым, а теперь больше напоминал один сплошной цоколь…  
— Вик, смотри, у нас свет!  
Неудивительно, что свет, — темно было уже как вечером, или в самом деле он успел наступить. Время шло сегодня совсем странно.  
— Вить, Юри, смотрите, там мама! Она дома, и дядя Костя у нас! И… ой! Там тоже я!  
Сквозь короткую и прозрачную занавеску кухня просматривалась прекрасно, вплоть до висящей по стенам утвари и включенного маленького телевизора на шкафу. И точно достаточно, чтоб увидеть и Анну-сан, совсем молодую и с короткой стрижкой, и сидящего у стола мужчину, совсем на Андрея-сан не похожего. А мальчик, остановившийся в дверях кухни, опираясь на костыли, был Виком — как если бы Вик не загорал в Хасецу и если б его неровно и второпях накоротко остригли.   
— А у меня телефон заработал! Показывает совсем лохматый год и двадцатое августа!  
Наверно, потому что тут уже вовсю заканчивался август: холодно было не с непривычки, а вполне себе по-настоящему, а ворохи облетевших листьев по углам тоже намекали.  
Люди в кухне наверняка заметили движение во дворе, и тот самый дядя Костя, распахнув окно, поинтересовался у Виктора:  
— Че вам тут надо? Ссать тут будете — убью.   
На Вика, с писком уткнувшегося лицом обратно в Юри, он внимания не обратил, и хорошо.  
— Не, мужик, мы не ссать, ты че! Я сам жил тут давно, вон, пока приехали, пацану своему дом показать хотел, — нашелся Виктор, и убедительно так.   
— Ну ладно. А то у меня жена пугается, что чужие ходят, нечего…  
Конец фразы отрезало закрывшееся обратно окно, и теперь –то занавеску задернули плотную.   
— Они стали жить вместе! И там я! А мне-то теперь куда?  
— Обратно? — предложил Юри. — Давай вместе вернемся обратно? Пожалуйста! Викуро!  
— Поехали! — поддержал старший Никифоров. — Правда-правда, поехали! Давай вернемся! Все равно сраться не прекратим раз и навсегда, но попробовать-то не так собачиться все равно можно? И Марина обещала, что приедет, давай вернемся!


	14. Chapter 14

Они и в самом деле поехали. И наверняка и со временем и расстоянием тут продолжало твориться странное, потому что день снова постепенно сделался днем, хмурым и мокрым от недавнего дождя, но совсем летним. Они ехали наугад, не выбирая дороги и не очень-то разбирая, что за город теперь был вокруг. Юри честно бы сказал, что вот точно такую башню вдалеке он уже видел, когда ездили в Москву, а вот досчатый тротуар под колесами точно оказался впервые…  
Городок оказался совсем маленьким, Виктор сказал про него «райцентр»: сплошь окруженные садами частные дома и всего несколько зданий выше одного этажа, явно административных. Возле железнодорожной станции нашлись таки лавочки, чтоб сесть и сладко вытянуть усталые ноги — сиденья были откровенно сыроватые, и даже изведенная пачка салфеток не сильно улучшила ситуацию, но само по себе оно ощущалось как счастье. Одинокая старушка-торговка сворачивала свой лоток, поглядывая с любопытством, и не удержалась от того, чтоб завести беседу:  
— Вы на электричку, что ли, ребятишки, чего приехали?   
— Заблудились немного, — осторожно ответил Виктор.  
— А сами откуда?  
— Из Питера.  
Бабка даже присвистнула:  
— Занесло вас! Это из-за второй трассы, постоянно теперь кто-то сворачивает не туда и тыркаются потом, а вам теперь десятичасовую ждать придется в ту сторону. А пирожков не хотите? Теплые! С картошкой и с рыбой, с черникой разобрали все. Или рыбки копчененькой?  
Есть, если честно, хотелось. Завтрак случился давно и в Хасецу, а потом совершенно было не до еды, и стоило только подумать о пирожках, как во рту набежало слюны и желудок начинал урчать. Пахло выпечкой очень хорошо, а от рыбы вообще волшебно. Наличности, правда, были только доллары и иены, но шустрая старушка сообразила моментально:  
— А давайте вы и того, и того возьмете, а то я вам сдачи столько не сдам, по курсу если…  
Наверняка с одного захода она получила выручки за несколько дней, взамен щедро оделив увернутыми в газеты угощеньями, и потому со всей душевной доброты предложила:  
— Если не хотите электричку ждать, доедьте до трассы, там междугородных катается много, и не будете до ночи тут сидеть. Только не обратно поезжайте, опять заблудитесь, а на новую!  
— На новую так на новую.  
Потому что должна же была когда-нибудь эта дорога привести куда надо!  
— Там можно сразу за переездом, а у нас все ближе вон так под путями ходят через мост…  
Торговка не соврала, пирожки были и вправду еще теплыми, домашняя копченая рыба была вкусной и в меру посоленной; в боковом кармане рюкзака Вика нашлась большая фляжка с лимонной водой. По привычке даже сказали вместе «я смиренно получаю», прежде чем кинуться уплетать купленное. Объем они слегка не рассчитали — каждый из пирожков был с хорошую булку белого! — и потому посидели еще немного абсолютно осоловевшие и с крамольной мыслью никуда не дергаться, а дождаться ночной электрички. Рыба осталась почти вся, ее сложили в отдельный пакет, а обертку от пирожков Юри аккуратно стал собирать в другой, чтоб выбросить где-то по дороге, когда попадется урна.  
— Аккуратист, — развеселился Виктор, глядя, как он старательно складывает рваную газету, и замолк, увидев, что за обрывок там попался.   
Фотография, в отличие от текста, не пострадала. Большая, цветная.  
— Это что, это мы? Снова?  
На самом-то деле такого фото у Юри не было, и у Виктора не было: наверно, потому что Юри на ней был не сильно старше себя настоящего, тут больше строгий костюм и тренерский бейджик ему прибавляли солидности, а Виктор точно помолодел лет на десять, и волосы отрастил обратно. Или еще не остриг их?   
— Это что, еще раз все пошло по-другому? — влез Вик.  
— Да еще как! Тут все наоборот: я учусь у Юри!

…«наверно, это нелегко?  
— Нет, я бы так не сказал. У нас с Данилом большая разница в возрасте, так что и в детстве мы не конкурировали ни за что, и на льду тоже не конкурировали: он уже вполне состоялся, когда я только-только был юниор, к тому же брат — в парном, а я — в одиночном… Хотя да, сравнивают, говорят, много похо»…

…«жный этап. Как поиск своего пути, поиск вдохновения, без которого любое выступление превратится просто в набор элементов.  
— И вдохновение нашлось? Любовь — тема невероятно широкая!  
— Нашлось. Тема любви и вправду очень широкая, и очень разная, и иногда можно не найти, а достаточно вспомнить про то, что есть. И меня было много примеров, чтоб научиться. Мама — когда что после той аварии ей твердили, что Даня останется инвалидом. Папа — потому что сколько угодно примеров, когда в таких ситуациях отец не выдерживает и уходит из семьи. Мариша Фишман, потому что ее уговаривали не убиваться с Даней и или найти себе нормального партнера, или уходить в одиночное — ты же этого инвалида на себе таскаешь, зачем он нужен! Даня — и своей любовью ко льду, и как потом все уговаривали его ковать железо и не дожидаться Марину, потому что после родов она точно не вернется в спорт, не сможет, а попробует вернуться — точно не сгодится никуда, весом лед проломит… И везде таки побеждает, где благодаря, а где и вопреки, такая она, разная любовь. Любимое дело, родители, друзья. А та, про которую вы спросить так и не решились, ну, она — лишь один маленький кусочек в этой мозаике, и странно считать, что настоящая — только она». 

— А тут не Маринка меня на хор притащить попыталась, а я ее на каток, жалко, фоток нет.  
— Не ты притащил, а этот, другой.  
— Что это еще за Данил?  
— А ты сам еще не понял? Если все наоборот, то он, значит, тот самый мальчик. Мама не говорила…  
Рваную газету Виктор аккуратно сложил, убрал в рюкзак. Подумал, взял рюкзак у Вика:  
— Блин, да ты туда рельсу запихнул или плиту бетонную?   
И они снова пошли — наверно, потому что сидеть на месте смысла не имело, потому что так точно никто и никуда не попадет.  
— На крайний случай, попробуем в Питер, хотя бы разыскать, где можно перекантоваться.  
— Виктор, а давай не в этот Питер, а домой? — взмолился Юри.  
— Ну, а ты чего скажешь, _Викуро_?  
Вик поднялся, поднял велосипед:  
— Домой. Надо узнать, как там Мака.  
И это было почти неудивительно, когда зашли они под железнодорожный мост где-то в залитой дождем глубинке под Питером, а когда вышли, то над их головами с грохотом и свистом пролетал по рельсам носатый синкасен.  
Тут снова был вечер, но не холодный, а ярко-желтый, полный тепла и комаров, с садящимся в море солнцем и с поднимающимся туманом, с приветливыми огоньками и с знакомым силуэтом замка на горе.  
— Получилось? Юри, у нас получилось!  
Троекратный радостный вопль не смог заглушить даже шум от поезда.  
Словно в ответ, ожили телефоны, сразу все три. Время на них шло вразнобой, даты тоже, а сообщения о пропущенных вызовах полетели просто охапками. Такими охапками, что обычно следом летят физдюли. Фирменные, от Мари.  
— Юри, вы где?! Куда вы вообще пропали? Я звонила-звонила, а вас никого в сети! Сколько времени сейчас, вы вообще в курсе? Юри, знаешь, что я подумала, Юри?!  
Ее было слышно на всю округу даже без громкой связи.  
— Мари, все в порядке, мы скоро будем дома!   
— Мэри, что с Маккачином?  
— Что ему сделается, встал, прошелся попил, обратно лег. Кими я уже отпустила домой. У меня Мику сейчас, он обещал приглядеть… Знаете, что он сделал? Он привез билеты. На «Кэнди Кэна». Мне. То есть, один билет его, один мой. Юри, я…  
И тут Мари, небывалое дело, разревелась.  
— Юри, я такая балда! Как с ума сошла просто, я не думала просто ни о чем вообще, не соображала, только злилась, что мешают все!.. А потом вы взяли и пропали! Сначала Викуро, потом вы двое, вообще пропали! И ничего не отвечает!   
— Мы здесь, успокойся, Мари. Сейчас возьмем такси и приедем.  
— Где были-то? Вы… там?  
— Там. Ты не поверишь, когда расскажем.  
— А Мику сразу поверил. Он предлагал идти искать или обратиться уже в полицию, я и сказала… Мику, он…  
— Он притащил тебе билеты на твоих айдолов. Он свой.  
— Возвращайтесь скорее. Я, наверно, потихоньку убираться начну, а то все из рук падало…  
— Мама с папой прилетают завтра, — вспомнил Юри. — Дома и был бардак, а теперь наверняка вообще вверх дном!  
— Мы постараемся быстро! Не начинай без нас!  
— Мику привет, — хихикнул Вик. — Друзьяшечки! Мэри, мы быстро!  
В Ю-топии, кажется, снова предстояла веселая ночка танцев со швабрами и тряпками.   
До трассы оставалось совсем недалеко, и никто не попался навстречу — так что можно было идти втроем, занимая всю ширину дороги. Вик — по центру, Юри и Виктор — по краям, чтоб можно дотянуться друг до друга и будто ненавязчиво страхуя, чтоб младший не потерялся или снова не исчез куда-то, так же внезапно, как и однажды объявился в Хасецу.


End file.
